Birds of a Feather
by Roohie
Summary: Two young men come into the lives of the Senshi, and dark motives confuse Usagi's heart. With the added threat of the Shitennou, will the Senshi realize who the real enemy is before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1: Encounter

This is my first attempt at a fanfic… I hope it's not that bad. Please, review! Be serious in your critiques, I want help to get better! Thanks!

This takes place before Usagi and Mamoru are a couple, but after all the inner Senshi are gathered. So, about mid-first season… but I included some of the attacks from later on, just because I think they were way too weak in the first season, having only one attack and all.. bleh. Hehe.

**Note**: Sailor Moon and other characters are copyright to whoever has them copyrighted, but not me! ;D Taka and Shigo, however, are mine.

This is a REVISED first chapter because I couldn't post the 2nd chapter without first changing a few small details in this one… sorry!

… … …

The wind blew fiercely, whipping the man's hair about his forehead as he wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm. From atop a lone building in a desolate part of town, he glared down at the surrounding streets, searching for any signs of movement. His vision unhindered by the lack of light.

"Cold up there?" called his companion from below.

He glared down from his perch to his friend, shivering, and growled sarcastically "Maybe a little. Why don't you come up here?"

"Nah... But we can take a break and walk around" was his reply.

"And how will that warm me up?"

"Well, it'll involve moving your body and thus making your blood circulate and..."

"You watch too much TV" interrupted the man from his shadowy perch.

"It's only common sense" was the nonchalant reply. The man leaned back against the building and crossed his legs in a bored way, and he began chewing on his fingernails.

"If it's common sense then why didn't I know that?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" asked the man from below, chuckling, through clenched teeth as he pried at his fingernail.

A grunt was the only response that came from above.

A few moments passed before the man above shouted, "It's been almost an hour, Shigo! I don't see anyone or anything. Can we just go?"

The man called Shigo sighed and spit the portion of fingernail he had bitten off onto the ground. Looking up he ran his hand through his hair to keep the wind from blowing it into his eyes, and replied in a depressed tone "Alright, Taka. Let's go."

Taka joyfully leapt down from his perch and landed gracefully beside his companion. They then wordlessly began their decent out of the dark alleys and towards a more lit part of town.

Streetlamps cast shadows across their figures as they passed. The one called Taka was a tall slender man with short dark blue hair, casually tossed about his head. He wore a black trench coat that danced viciously in the wind. Taka loved the feeling of the wind. His face was worn, his eyes dark, but there was still a proud look to him. Shigo, however, was a little shorter than Taka, but tall nonetheless. He had fire red hair, which he always kept spiked. His face was always kept serious-looking, as if deep in thought about something he didn't understand. He, too, wore a trench coat, open, and dancing in the wind. Tattered jeans and tight black t-shirts adorned them both on this chilly autumn night.

A piercing scream shattered their silence. Their heads turned at once in the direction of the scream, and with silent acknowledgement, they ran towards it. There was silence once more, but they knew in which direction to run. They soon came upon the supposedly empty park. No lampposts were lit in the park, but there was definitely some sort of light display in the distance. Taka nodded in the direction of the dim fireworks-like display and they darted for it. The sound of women shouting and a growl echoed through the park.

Taka and Shigo hid behind a bush right before the clearing in the park where the women—no, girls were fighting this _monster_. They could see 5 girls in skimpy sailor outfits facing off against some creature that looked like a human, but was more like a plant. A shout of "Bubble Spray!" came before a dense fog blocked the men's view of the battle. A series of grunts and yelps were heard before the fog began to clear, but when it did, Taka and Shigo could see the monster was about to attack one of the girls. Taka leapt up to intervene, but stopped when a red rose sliced through the fog and landed between the monster and the girl.

"Sailor Moon, be careful!" shouted a man from a tree branch, obviously the one who threw the rose. The rose had distracted the monster long enough for the one called Sailor Moon to stand up, pull off her tiara and shout "Moon Tiara Action!" The tiara thus transformed into a glowing disk and sliced through the monster, disintegrating it in a series of sparks and glowing dust.

Taka just stood in the clearing, Shigo whisper-yelling from behind him to get back behind the bush. But Taka just stood there, watching as the slim Sailor Moon jumped up and down like a giddy little kid, happy at the monster's defeat as her comrades stood there and smiled at her. Remembering the rose guy, Taka looked up to the tree where the man once stood, but he was gone. Returning his gaze to the girls once more as they started to leave the park, he saw them one by one de-transform into nude figures and then into regular clothing as regular schoolgirls!

Unblinking, Taka asked in a whisper, "Shigo, that's them, isn't it?" as he gazed off to where the girls vanished into the darkness.

"I believe so..." Shigo responded, standing up from behind the bush and walking over to his friend.

"They're so... female." Taka said in a confused tone, tilting his head to the side as if that would make him understand it better.

"So it seems," replied Shigo as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to his companion. "And you can wipe the blood from your nose now."

… … …

Usagi waved goodbye to her friends as she turned down her street. It had been a rough night for her by her standards.

_Waking up after only half an hour of sleep to go fight a youma... so unfair... but that Tuxedo Kamen-sama... _Smiling, she drifted off into her thoughts as she turned towards her house. A slight shuffle was heard in the distance snapping Usagi back to reality as she twisted around to face behind her, searching for the source of the noise.

_The youma was destroyed, wasn't it?_ she thought to herself, eyes straining in the darkness to see something, anything that could've made that noise. She didn't want to chance going into the house and endangering her family if someone was following her. She gripped her broach in anticipation of a battle as she stepped towards an odd shadow across the street.

_Stay calm... stay calm... it's probably only a cat... or a dog... or a rabid dog with blood-thirsty fangs... _she winced at the thought and stopped in her tracks.

_I shouldn't just go walking up to a rabid dog, now,_ she thought as she bent over and picked up a rock. She then threw towards the strange shadow, but careful not to hit it. The rock hit the ground and rolled to a stop, and then, silence.

_If something were there, it would've been startled by the rock…_Usagi sighed in relief. She then turned to go back towards her house. Pausing before her door, she took a last look around, just in case. Seeing and hearing nothing, she entered her house and went bed.

Shigo's hand collided with the back of Taka's head.

"What was that for?" whisper-screamed Taka as loud as he could, trying to be quiet at the same time.

"She could've spotted us, you moron! Then she'd know what we look like. Knowing her real identity is an advantage right now, our _only_ advantage." Shigo's words were harsh, but his tone was more matter-of-fact. The two were standing in the shadows up against a house across the street from Usagi's.

"Hmph" was the only acknowledgement Taka gave his companion, but he knew Shigo was right.

They stood there for a good 15 minutes monitoring the house before Shigo waved his hands and mumbled something, opening a dark oval-shaped portal. They stepped into the portal and it closed into nothingness behind them.

… … …

The alarm clock in Usagi's room had been going off for 20 minutes before Luna had had enough and pounced on the sleeping blonde's belly. "You're going to be late again!" she cried as she slapped her paw against Usagi's cheek. Usagi sat up immediately.

"Why do you always have to be so cruel?" she wailed, tears flowing, cupping her cheek.

Luna, ignoring her tears, growled "You've only got 10 minutes to get dressed, eat breakfast, and get to school!" before stalking out of the room.

Usagi sat there a minute as this information sunk in. She looked at her alarm clock to confirm it. She then shut the alarm off and jumped out of bed. In a frenzy she threw her school uniform on, attached her broach, fixed her hair up into its usual buns, and ran downstairs, all the while screaming "Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

Luna just sat on the banister shaking her head in disbelief. _Every single morning…_

Usagi downed her breakfast and dashed out of the house. Her mother stared from the kitchen in awe, still holding Usagi's lunch bag.

Running as fast as she could, she never saw Mamoru in front of her as he walked casually in her direction. He saw her, but had no time to react before she slammed head first into his chest, knocking them both over.

Mamoru lay on his back, head spinning from having it knocked against the sidewalk. Usagi sat on his belly, confused as to how she got there. Realizing she was sitting on top of Mamoru, she screamed "Mamoru! You pervert!" and slapped him across the face. She then stood up and stalked away, leaving him lying on the sidewalk, still dazed.

When Usagi finally arrived at school she was 10 minutes late. After a scolding from the teacher and after she was given detention, she finally sat down next to her friend, Naru.

"How can you always be late?" inquired Naru, whispering so as not to attract the teacher's attention.

"It's not my fault," protested Usagi, "the alarm clock isn't loud enough."

… … …

"Please can't I just have a little bite?" begged Usagi at lunch to Makoto.

"You can't always expect me to feed you when forget your lunch, Usagi-chan" Makoto said with pity in her eyes. She knew she would end up giving Usagi some food eventually, but she was hoping to knock a little sense into her before she gave in.

"I know, I know, but just a little? Please?" Usagi's eyes grew large as she looked up pleadingly at Makoto.

"Oh… alright" Makoto gave in, handing the remnants of her lunch to Usagi.

"Arigatou, Mako-chan!" exclaimed Usagi before consuming the lunch gratefully.

"Why were you late today, anyway?" Makoto asked with a smile, watching Usagi eat.

"It was ba larm losh folt… ish ut loud nuff" managed Usagi with a mouthful of food.

Makoto giggled at her friend's attempt of an explanation. Usagi swallowed, and said again, "It was the alarm clock's fault, it's not loud enough."

"Ah… and I guess you were in a hurry to get here and forgot your lunch, then?"

Usagi nodded, "and I won't be able to come study tonight either because I have detention now, too."

"Oh Usagi-chan…" Makoto shook her head in disbelief.

"I might've made it here on time if it hadn't been for that pervert of a Mamoru, though!" chirped Usagi, "He walked right out in front of me while I was running here, tripping me and pulling me on top of him!"

"Eh?" exclaimed Makoto, interested in the new topic. "He forced you on top of him? In broad daylight?"

"Mm-hm" agreed Usagi, innocently. "I slapped him, though. He learned his lesson."

Makoto looked sternly at Usagi as she said, "Usagi… you should be careful around guys like him. If he bothers you again," she pounded her hand into her fist, "let me know, alright?"

Usagi nodded again as the school bell rang for them to return to classes. She profusely thanked Makoto again, for the lunch and dashed off to class.

After school Usagi headed for detention while her friends all went to study at Rei's temple.

_I don't know which is worse… studying with Rei-chan or detention?_ she thought to herself as she quietly sat down in the empty classroom. The teacher hadn't arrived yet. Usagi quickly became bored and stared out the window, wishing she were outside. Just then, something caught her eye—someone, or, something was sitting in the tree outside the window. It was hard to see exactly, the leaves provided a lot of shelter and shadows to conceal whomever or whatever it was. Usagi stood up and walked to the window, fixated on the small patch of blue in the auburn tree. _It's jeans!_ She thought to herself as she leaned out the window. The tree was a good 10 feet or so out from the window.

"You'd better get out of that tree, whoever you are! The teacher is on her way here and you're sure to get caught when she shows up!" Usagi warned.

Just then, the classroom door opened and the teacher stepped in.

"Sit down, Tsukino Usagi" instructed the teacher, and Usagi obeyed.

Usagi did her work for detention, every once in a while sneaking a glance to the tree where the denim could still be seen. When the teacher finally dismissed her, she grabbed her things and hurried out of the building. Running over to the tree, she looked up and shouted "You're lucky the teacher didn't see you!"

No reply.

She couldn't see into the tree from the ground, it was too high. Usagi was determined to find out who was in the tree, though, so she set her schoolbag down at the base of the tree and jumped. She caught a low branch in her hands and pulled herself up, and reached for the next one. Usagi climbed until she ran out of branches within reach, and looked around. Only then did she realize she was alone in the tree.

Disappointed at not catching the culprit, Usagi began to climb back down. She slid her foot down to a lower branch but her foot slipped and she fell backwards. Usagi had no time to react before her buttocks clashed against a small branch behind her, snapping it in two before she fell some more. She screamed in pain and fear as she fell branch to branch, arms flailing to grasp onto something, anything to keep her from falling. Her fingers could grasp nothing, she closed her eyes, and then… warmth surrounded Usagi.

Still squinting in anticipation of smashing to the ground, she opened one eye to see what had happened. Blinking, she realized she was in the arms of a tall, handsome stranger. The man had dark blue hair, and stared at her in concern with bright hazel eyes.

"A-arigatou…" mumbled Usagi, dumbfounded.

Taka sat her down on the grass, then, kneeling, began to examine her ankle. She had torn her sock and scratch ran across her ankle from the fall. "Ouch" she exclaimed when the stranger touched it.

"You're ankle's pretty messed up," the stranger said. His voice was deep and strong sounding. He wore a uniform similar to that of the Mugen High School students, but he carried no books. His hair was disheveled, giving him a bad boy look.

Usagi just stared at him awe, nodding slightly.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

She just looked at him inquisitively.

"I'm going to take you home. You shouldn't be walking on that ankle," he told her.

Usagi nodded in agreement and allowed him to pick her up once more. He held her legs in one arm while the other supported her back. He then picked up her things from the base of the tree. From his arms she directed him to her home.

The walk to her house was a quiet one. Usagi was too confused to say anything, and the stranger seemed to be concentrating the slender body in his arms.

_What am I doing? Shigo is going to kill me… She's strong enough to handle a fall like that… I didn't have to help! She has more power than a regular girl, no matter how fragile she may look. Ugh… I'm glad Shigo likes that school, I definitely don't want him finding out… Hm… She smells sweet.. almost familiar- _

Taka's eyebrows narrowed at his thoughts, leading Usagi to think that she was getting heavy.

"Sorry…" she said, avoiding his eyes, "I'm such a klutz sometimes."

He smiled down at her, "Don't be sorry, I'm just glad I was there to help. You could've gotten hurt a lot worse than this." He then paused, and asked, "Why were you in the tree, anyway, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I was… looking for something," she said, afraid that the truth might make her sound even more stupid.

"Looking for something in a tree?"

Realizing what she said was even more stupid than the truth, she admitted, "I was looking for someone I thought I saw in the tree from my classroom, but I guess when I got there they were gone."

"Oh… couldn't you have just called to them?" he inquired further.

"I tried, but no one answered, so I thought I'd go look."

Taka stopped, trying to hold in his laughter, but the story sounded too cute to him. Usagi, realizing the absurdness of her actions, couldn't help giggling, causing Taka to give in and laugh with her. The two stood there a moment, laughing, until Taka caught his breath and started walking again.

Usagi took a deep breath, for the first time noticing the smell of pine needles from the man carrying her. She breathed in again, deeper this time, and leaned her head up against Taka's chest. She felt oddly comfortable in his arms as he carried her.

Taka's cheeks reddened as Usagi nuzzled into him.

_What's she doing that for…?_ he wondered, turning onto her street. He took his time walking the last few steps before stopping in front of her house.

"Should I carry you in?"

"No, thank you, I'll be ok. You can set me down here." He obliged, gently setting her on a step in front of her house.

"Well, I'll be off, then. Be careful next time, ok?" Taka turned around to walk away when Usagi's words stopped him.

"How'd you know this was my house? I quit giving you directions a before you even turned onto my street…"

Dumbfounded, Taka just stood there. A million excuses ran through his head, none of which would be even half believable. "Ah… " he looked around, searching for an excuse, when he saw a little stuffed bunny sitting in a window of the house. "…I figured it was yours because of the bunny," Taka pointed to the window, and then to her briefcase, which also had a little bunny on it.

"Oh," Usagi breathed, unconvinced. Taka turned once again to leave when once again Usagi blurted, "What's your name?"

Taka turned and looked Usagi in the eyes. Big blue eyes stared up at him, and Taka wanted desperately to lie to her, but found himself unable to as he quietly said "Taka" before pulling his eyes away from hers and walking away.

Usagi watched him leave, running his name through her mind over and over again, trying desperately to recognize the name, but to no avail. She had never seen nor heard of him before today. Defeated by her thoughts, Usagi slowly stood up, balancing her weight on her one good leg, and hobbled into her house. _It actually doesn't hurt that much anymore_ she thought as she removed her shoes in the threshold before going to her room.

Sitting down on her bed she removed her socks and examined her ankle. There was dry blood on it, but there was barely a scratch. _I could've sworn this was a bigger cut._

Luna raised her head from the bed and yawned, "Where have you been?"

"Detention," she mumbled, still examining her ankle.

"Oh, Usagi… not again," she sighed. "What happened to your ankle?"

"I fell out of a tree, but the cut got a lot better since the walk home," she poked at her ankle.

"That would be help from that broach I gave you, Usagi. You're a lot more powerful now, a little cut won't hurt you like it used to. But you're still human, remember that," instructed Luna before laying her head on the bed once more.

"A guy… caught me, Luna. I've never seen him around before, and I got a strange feeling from him."

"Well, be careful. He might be dangerous."

"He carried me home," she protested.

"It may just be a ploy. You are a young lady, Usagi."

"You sound like my mother." Usagi stuck her tongue out at Luna before lying down on the bed beside her. Usagi's thoughts drifted from Taka to Tuxedo Kamen before she drifted off to sleep.

Not more than 5 minutes later Luna pounced on Usagi, "Usagi-chan! Wake up! The communicator!" she yelled as Usagi wearily sat up. She flipped open the communicator to see Sailor Mercury looking worried.

"We need you! Another youma showed up—this time it's at the parking garage by Crown Arcade. Sailor Venus just told us, we're on our way to her now. Hurry!"

Usagi shut the communicator, grabbed her broach and shouted "Moon Prism Power! Make-Up!" In a series of ribbons and lights Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon and leapt out the window. She landed on both feet, and yelped in pain. _I guess it's not completely healed after all_. She dashed towards Crown Arcade, wincing with every step.

When Sailor Moon arrived at the parking garage, the other Senshi had already bound the car-like youma in Sailor Venus' chain. "Sailor Moon!" Venus exclaimed, struggling to keep her hold on the youma. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter were leaning against a wall in a corner, looking as if they had just gotten thrown. Mercury was nowhere in sight. But seeing her friends hurt charged Sailor Moon's spirit as she grabbed her tiara.

"Moon Tiara Action!" She leaned forward to throw the tiara-now-disk but as she threw it, her ankle stung and she stumbled, throwing the tiara off balance. It wobbled through the air, slicing through Venus' chain, freeing the youma. Sailor Moon looked up from where she was now kneeling on the floor, and saw the youma charging after her.

"Look out!" called Venus.

Sailor Moon's eyes widened as the youma slammed headfirst into her. The impact slid her against the concrete floor across the room and into a parked car. A dented outline of her body in the side of the door held her limp body in place.

"Sailor Moon!" called Venus desperately from across the garage.

Sailor Moon winced, opening her eyes. A maniacal smile spread across the youma's face as it glared at Sailor Moon, preparing to charge again.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" echoed through the garage, but the youma wouldn't fall for the same trick twice. The youma stuck out its arm, wrapping the chain around it. The youma held the chain tight and yanked on it as hard as it could, pulling Venus off of her feet and across the garage. Blue eyes widened in shock as Sailor Moon watched her friend land headfirst into the front windshield of a car. "Venus!" screeched Sailor Moon. Venus didn't move.

Sailor Moon's cheek as she clenched her hands into fists, hardening her resolve. Knuckles into cement, she pushed off the cement floor and lifted herself from her mold in the car. She stood balancing her weight on her good ankle while the other foot hung loosely behind her, barely touching the ground. Her head held low, she slowly raised her gaze towards the youma. Brows narrowed, eyes glaring, they showed no pain or fear, only determination.

The youma was already charging at her when she stood. Its arms confidently thrust out in front of it, prepared for the onslaught.

The youma gasped. Sailor Moon's knee rested in the gut of the youma as it froze, half-bent, leaning over her. Clenching its stomach in pain, the youma backed off of Sailor Moon, staggering to remain upright.

"Burning Mandala!" gasped an injured Sailor Mars, barely on her feet. An inferno of flames shot from her outstretched hands towards the creature.

The youma ablaze, Sailor Moon picked her tiara up from the floor and roared with renewed vigor, "Moon Tiara Action!" The tiara was instantly transformed into a discus again, slicing through the air with an explosive glow of power, directly into the belly of the youma. It disintegrated into a vehement array of sparks and dust.

Sailor Moon fainted.

… … …

Taka leaned his back against a stone pillar in a corner of the garage, listening to the faint sound of Sailor Moon's body hitting the floor. Shigo stared at Taka from behind another pillar, concern evident in his eyes.

… … …

End of chapter one! Tell me what you think! Be mean! It's ok! Thanks!

**NOTES**: When Shigo tells Taka to wipe the blood from his nose, it's meant as a joke because when the Senshi de-transform, they go nude for a sec (as demonstrated by Haruka-san). It's seen often that when an anime dude sees a naked woman, or a scantily clad woman, his nose bleeds. Hence, Shigo's comment.


	2. Chapter 2: Arubaito

Light emanated from a single torch protruding from a pillar near the center of a dark stone cavern. Taka sat with his back up against this pillar holding a newspaper in front of his face, reading. A soundless wind breathed through the cavern as a dark portal appeared and Shigo stepped from it. It closed into nothingness behind him.

"There you are," exclaimed Shigo, "when did you get back?"

"A little while ago" mumbled Taka, never looking from the newspaper.

"Ah, well," Shigo started, unsure of where he was going with his words, "so…"

"Yes, Shigo."

Shigo blinked. "Hm?"

"I have a plan, don't worry," Taka assured him, still staring at the newspaper.

"Good, I guess I won't have to knock some sense into you then, huh?" he asked, massaging his knuckles into the palm of his other hand.

Glancing up to see his companion's gesture, Taka smirked and exclaimed with great confidence, "You wouldn't stand a chance against me and you know it, Shigo."

"You wish. I could take you with my ha—" before Shigo could finish his sentence a jet black shadow of energy in the shape of a bird soared out from behind the newspaper and swept Shigo's feet out from under him, creating a loud _thud_ when he hit the floor. Taka immediately burst out laughing.

"Che..." growled Shigo, rubbing his behind. "That was really uncalled for," he declared as he stood, eyes narrowing and an evil grin forming. With the hand that was behind him he motioned and mumbled something creating a black energy of his own. He then quickly pulled it out from behind him and sent it soaring towards Taka. It too formed the shape of a bird before it hit Taka's newspaper. The newspaper immediately caught on fire, causing Taka to jump up and drop it. It lay there burning, along with the comic book that was apparently hidden behind it.

"Comics, Taka? And to think, I really thought you were reading a newspaper…" Shigo dropped his head in disappointment.

"Shut up, you could've hurt me with that!"

"Um… that was the point. You think you didn't hurt me?"

"I'm allowed to hurt you, that's the difference."

"Being older doesn't give you rights to torture me!"

"Sure it does," Taka smiled. He loved picking on Shigo. Shigo may be smarter than Taka in most respects, but Taka was always quicker and stronger.

Shigo grumbled and sat down, leaning up against another pillar. Taka kicked the ashes of the smoldering newspaper and comic away before sitting back down. They faced each other in silence until Taka finally announced, "I'm not going to that Mugen school anymore."

"Why?"

"There's no point… we've found the target. And besides, it's hard work!"

"How can it be hard work, you don't even do anything! You were supposed to act like a student and you didn't take a single book or write any notes this entire time! How you aced those quizzes is beyond me…"

Taka grinned at that last statement. He may not be book-smart, but he was smart enough to know how to fake it.

"Oh…" breathed Shigo when he saw Taka's smile. He guessed Taka had cheated somehow, but that confirmed it. "Well, anyway, I'm still going to go. I like it and it makes us look less suspicious… also, there's a few students there that bother me…"

"That's fine. I'm still not going."

"If our cover is blown because of you ref—"

"Don't worry. I said I had a plan, didn't I?" Taka interrupted, standing up, "I hate school, Shigo, and you know that! I'll get a job or something for a cover, then. Just not school."

"If you blow our cover, Taka, I'm going to…"

Taka looked Shigo directly in the eyes and asked, "You're going to what?"

"I-I'll do something!"

"Oi oi… Shut up already…" Taka motioned with his hands, forming another dark oval portal, and disappeared into it. Shigo cursed alone in the cavern.

… … …

Usagi jumped up and dashed for the classroom door. She had just been dismissed from detention for the third time this week. Having missed two study groups already, Rei swore if Usagi didn't show up for this one she wasn't going to help Usagi study for any of her exams at all. As much as Usagi hated studying, she really needed it.

She darted out of the building and around the corner in a blur, determined not to miss the entire meeting. Amidst her mad dash up the street, her case came undone and her school papers fell out, flying in every direction. Still running, she turned to see where the sounds of ruffling papers were coming from… Something gripped Usagi's shoulders from the front, stopping her in her tracks.

"Late again, Odango Atama?" a familiar voice questioned amusingly.

Usagi faced forward and looked up, eyes puffy, tears swelling. She said nothing as she broke from his grasp and walked back to where her papers were strewn across the sidewalk to pick them up. Mamoru sighed and walked over to help the saddened Usagi.

"They're not ruined… you don't have to be upset."

Usagi shook her head, "It's not that… I'm supposed to be at Rei's. If I'm late again they won't help me…" she trailed off, sniffling childishly as she picked up another paper.

"They're your friends, Odango. They probably only said that because they're afraid you're not trying hard enough yourself." Mamoru handed her a pile of her papers, smiling. She was almost cute, what with the way she was acting, he thought to himself before realizing what he was thinking and mentally slapped himself.

"Don't call me that," she sniffled again, "and don't try to be nice, either. I know you're just trying to seduce me."

"Wha-what! Seduce… you…?" he gaped, pointing at her. "Why would I ever…?"

"Don't play dumb. I know what you're up to… that's why you pulled me on top of you the other day."

Mamoru sighed, "You ran into ME and knocked ME over, landing on top of me. Odango, you can't really think that I would do _that_?"

Usagi sat quietly starting at her case, thinking. The realization finally hit her. "Oh… heh… heh…" she mumbled as she snapped her case shut. "Well, Mamoru, I'd love to stay and chat but-I've-got-to-get-to-Rei's-so-I'll-be-seeing-you…" she spattered as she darted away from him as fast as she could.

… … …

Taka emerged from the portal into an alley behind a line of stores. _Now, where do I want to work?_ He thought as he walked out of the alley and down the street. He paused when he heard shouts and laughter bustling from inside the building he was next to. Turning to read the name of the building, he mumbled, "Crown, huh?"

Inside, Taka looked around in a daze. _So much commotion…_ he thought to himself before eyeing up a racing game just waiting to be played. He sat down in the seat and reached into his pocket… _No money—oh yeah, I needed a job!_ He then immediately went to the counter where a tall young blonde haired man was standing to greet him.

"What can I get for you?" the blonde man asked.

"Need any part-time help?" Taka inquired, leaning on the counter.

"As a matter of fact, we could use someone to work the counter with me. It's a busy time of year and we were just about to put a sign up for extra help. Wait right here, I'll go get an application…" the blonde trailed off as he disappeared into the back of the store.

A few minutes later, the young man returned with a single piece of paper in hand. He handed the paper over to Taka, saying, "Just fill this out and I'll take it to my da—I mean, to the boss. My name's Furuhata Motoki, by the way."

"Pleased to meet you, Motoki-san. My name's Takanami Taka." Taka said as he took a seat at the counter and started filling out the application.

"Usagi…" Rei started. Crossing her arms her eyebrow twitched in visible annoyance. Usagi had just slid open the door to Rei's room at the temple.

"G-gomennasai" the blonde girl mumbled weakly as she sat down near the table.

"Usagi-chan," Minako began, fidgeting with her fingers, "we're almost done…"

"B-but… I hurried here as fast as I could, but my case came undone and my papers went flying everywhere and Mamoru and detention and the running and and and…" Usagi babbled on. Her friends sighed in knowing embarrassment. She was always late, and her stories were always like this, and they would always forgive her. They knew it, she knew it, but they kept the routine going.

"Page 167, Usagi" said Rei, flatly.

"Arigatou!" Usagi beamed and opened her case to get her book. A few seconds later, Usagi started frantically pulling everything out of her case and shuffling through it all. Her friends stared at her baffled until Usagi suddenly stopped and dropped her head in silence.

"Are you OK, Usagi?" questioned Ami.

Usagi turned slowly to Ami. "Ami-chan…" she started, slowly raising her head to reveal two big pleading blue eyes, "will you share your book with me?"

… … …

The back room door to Crown Arcade opens and a cheerful Taka walks out backwards, bowing and profusely thanking the person inside the room.

"Things went well, I take it?" Motoki asked.

"I start on Monday" beamed Taka.

"You're awfully cheerful to have to work, but, welcome to the team. I'll see you Monday!" called Motoki as Taka waved back to him as he walked out the door.

_This'll show Shigo… I just don't like school is all…_ he thought to himself as he walked down the street towards the park. _And now, time to relax._

… … …

A dazed Usagi stumbled down the steps from the shrine, "My head… too much studying…" she mumbled to herself as she headed to the park. The sun was setting and she just wanted to relax a little before heading home.

Mamoru looked up from his book and noticed Usagi heading into the park. Smiling to himself, he began preparing what to make fun of first; her stumbling over her own feet as she was walking in, or her hair, as usual? Just as she got close, she stopped, and was staring towards the other side of the park. _What's she looking at?_ He wondered, turning to look, only to find a young man lying across a bench, staring at the sky.

_That's the guy from the other day… maybe I should go thank him?_ Usagi wondered as she continued to stare at the man until she felt someone pat her on the head. She jumped in fright, and turned to see who the culprit was.

"How dare you scare me like that!" she hollered to the back of Mamoru, but he just kept walking. "What's his problem?" she sighed as he disappeared from sight. Turning, she looked back to where Taka once was, only to see him gone as well. Confused, Usagi turned to go home.

"AAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEE!" echoed through the park from the street.

_Oh please, not again!_ Usagi pleaded to the fates as she ran towards the scream. She ran towards the street to see a youma chasing a girl around a parked car. Usagi quickly ducked behind a tree, grasped her broach and called "Moon Prism Power! Make Up!"

Ribbons and light surrounded Usagi as she transformed, emerging as Sailor Moon. Leaping from behind the tree she called to the youma, "Hold it right there!"

The youma stopped to look at Sailor Moon, who slowly stepped out from the shadow of the tree, shouting, "How dare you disturb my relaxing after a hard day's work! Agent of love and justice, I'm pretty soldier Sailor Moon," she posed, "In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

The youma blankly stared at her, confused.

"I'm not _that_ boring!" she sighed, massaging her brow. The youma finally blinked and decided to change direction and chase after Sailor Moon instead. Not thinking about the fact that she had to fight, Sailor Moon was caught off guard and barely ducked in time before the youma tackled her. "Eeee! That was close!" she squealed, doubling over to avoid another swing of the youma's enormous arms.

A red rose sliced through the air and planted itself in the youma's foot.

"It's not polite to ruin such a beautiful sunset," lectured a deep voice from within a tree. Slowly, the figure of a young man in a tuxedo came into view.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" cried Sailor Moon, hearts in her eyes.

Just then, the youma finally realized the rose stuck in his foot might hurt a little and began frantically hopping up and down in pain; falling backwards right into the tree Tuxedo Kamen was in. The tree shook violently with the crash, causing Tuxedo Kamen to lose his balance and fall backwards to the ground.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Sailor Moon cried again, this time in concern, as she rushed to his side.

The youma yanked the rose from his foot, fire now burning in its eyes. How dare they hurt him!

"Are you OK?" Sailor Moon asked, offering a hand to the ego-hurt Tuxedo Kamen. She didn't notice the youma charge after her in time as it knocked its entire arm into her, tossing her to the side. It then dove into the air, spreading its arms and legs in preparation for a body slam.

Tuxedo Kamen jumped to his feet.

Sailor Moon rolled onto her belly, wincing. Barely getting an eye open to see the youma falling from the sky, she gaped in horror.

SLAM!

Tuxedo Kamen wasn't quick enough; he stopped dead in his tracks, inches from the youma, quickly turning his gaze in another direction.

Kneeling a few feet away was a man in a trench coat with motorcycle helmet on, holding a dazed Sailor Moon in his arms.

Sailor Moon looked up at the stranger in the motorcycle helmet, the visor being too dark to see through. She then looked to Tuxedo Kamen, and back to the stranger, then to Tuxedo Kamen.

"Who…?" she murmured.

"I think you should deal with the problem at hand first," the stranger in the helmet replied, setting her on the ground.

Nodding, Sailor Moon stood up and grasped her tiara. The youma was looking around and under itself for where Sailor Moon was supposed to be, confused. When it finally realized she wasn't under its buttocks, it was too late.

"Moon Tiara Action!" was all the youma heard as a glowing discus flew right at its face. The youma gave a final "Huh?" before disintegrating into nothingness.

When she was done, both Tuxedo Kamen and the motorcycle masked stranger were gone.

_Just wait 'til the girls hear about this!_ She thinks, smiling at the idea of both Tuxedo Kamen _and_ a hot masked stranger rescuing her.

She giggled to herself all the way home.

… … …

End of Chapter 2

I decided to throw the youma battle in there, afterall ;) It was just wrong without it. Each chapter is supposed to be like an actual Sailor Moon episode. I'm sorry it's taking me so long to write this. But I want it to be good… Please review! Be harsh! Its ok, I need it!


	3. Chapter 3: Condition

"EHHHH!" squealed the voices four teenage girls throughout temple. It was Saturday morning, and Usagi, Minako, Makoto, Ami and Rei all sat around a small table drinking tea, supposedly having a study group.

Usagi took another sip of her tea before continuing, "He held me in his arms and I swear Tuxedo Kamen-sama looked jealous!"

"Usagi, are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Rei asked skeptically.

"You're just jealous!" teased Usagi before adding, "Besides, my ribs hurt too much for it to have been a dream."

"Oh yeah, why didn't you contact us?" Ami piped in.

"I… uh…" Usagi twiddled her thumbs, glancing at Luna and back at her thumbs, "left the communicator at home…"

Luna dropped her head in shame, growling "Usagi! Do you have any idea what could've happened to you had Tuxedo Kamen and the motorcycle masked man not shown up?"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" Usagi pleaded.

Before Ami or Rei could yell at Usagi more, Minako leaned on the table, glaring at Usagi and asked, "So what did the motorcycle-masked man look like?"

Usagi quickly smiled and leaned close in to Minako, "Well…"

Minako's ears perked, leaning closer, eyes wide.

"I don't know." Minako's head hit the table. "I couldn't see his face through the motorcycle helmet."

"But…" Minako jumped back up, perking her ears again not to miss a detail as Usagi continued, "He was wearing jeans and a long coat with a tight black shirt underneath it. He had a really smooth deep voice, and his arms were so gentle when he grabbed me out from under the youma…" Usagi continued rambling about the suaveness of her rescuer until Rei's door slid open.

"How are you girls? Would you like some more tea?" asked Yuuichirou through a small slit in the sliding doors.

"We're fine, but we're trying to study so can you go away?" hollered Rei.

"Well… uh… if you need anything, just yell," he called as he slid the doors shut again and left.

"Did something happen between you two, Rei?" asked Makoto.

"He just keeps checking up on me! It gets annoying!"

Makoto sighed and asked, "But doesn't that mean he's worried about you?"

"It's just… I don't _want_ him to worry about me," Rei said as she lay backwards onto the floor. Her hair spread about her head in every which way. Her friends just looked at her, unsure of what to say.

… … …

Taka sat in the dimly lit cavern, cross-legged, with his head down. A portal opened at the side opposite Taka and Shigo emerged from it. Taka didn't even look up.

"Why you stupid—" Shigo started, but stopped when he realized Taka still hadn't looked up. _He's sleeping!_ Shigo realized, clutching his hands into fists. _I stayed up all night making sure you didn't get us caught and you're sleeping!_ And with that, Shigo ran over to where Taka sat, threw his leg into the air at the last second twisting his whole body in a spin-kick to Taka's head, sending him soaring across the cavern.

Taka did not make a sound during his flight across the room, nor when he slid to a stop. He merely opened one eye to glare at Shigo for a moment before sliding his arm out from under himself. He then placed his right palm down on the ground and no more than a second later, seven jet black lightning bolts in the shapes of birds came from the ground at Shigo from all sides, knocking him to the right then to the left, and a final one came out from the ground right beneath his feet, sending him soaring up, smacking his head off the ceiling, and back down to the ground. Shigo then just barely made his own ball of energy, sending it to the ground just in time to soften his fall.

Shigo stood and began dusting himself off before noticing Taka was no longer lying on the floor. He turned to look behind him; Taka was nowhere to be seen. But Shigo knew he didn't leave… he would have heard a portal open. Preparing for an onslaught, Shigo held his palms together to either brace himself or attack, when a sudden pain to the back of his ankles sent his feet out from under him and simultaneously sent him falling to the floor. Taka dove on top of him, pinning him between his legs. A maniacal smile spread across Taka's face.

"OK, you win, so get off!" Shigo hollered, struggling to move, but Taka was holding both of his arms above his head with one hand.

"Say I'm the best."

"What? Hell no!"

"Do it, or…." Taka trailed off, leaving his evil grin to finish the sentence.

"…Or _what_?" Shigo taunted. As soon as the words left his mouth Taka's free hand inched closer and closer to Shigo's belly.

"Say it." Taka insisted.

"What are you going to do? Tickle me?" Shigo asked sarcastically.

"Of course!" Taka beamed, and began tickling Shigo's belly, who immediately burst with laughter. Between laughs and breaths, Shigo squirmed and twisted under Taka's weight but to no avail.

Laughing like a little kid, Shigo begged, "You win… so stop it!"

Stopping, Taka merely smiled again and scolded, "Now, now Shigo… what did I tell you?"

"What did you tell me? How about what did I tell you! Nephrite could've seen you last night and the entire plan would have been blown if I didn't go and clean up your mess!"

"What mess?"

"You saving Sailor Moon! BAKA!" Shigo hollered, still straining to break from Taka's pin.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Taka insisted, releasing Shigo and sitting cross-legged beside him.

"Liar! I followed you—I mean, I saw you, last night!" Shigo yelled, standing up.

"You followed me! Don't you trust me?" Taka screamed while still keeping his childish composure.

"Not really, and evidently with good reason. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I told you, I have a plan!" Taka replied, pointing to his head.

"A plan? You? If it doesn't involve fighting, food, or comics, you can't do anything."

"How about 2 out of 3?"

"What?"

"My plan! It involves food and fighting… maybe even comics. I don't know yet."

Shigo sunk his head down into his hands as he tried to understand what Taka was saying. He massaged his brow before asking, "And stealing some guy's motorcycle helmet and saving Sailor Moon was part of the plan?"

"Well, sure, why not?"

"Why not? Why not?" Shigo's started to lose his temper again, his hands clutched into fists. "How about if Nephrite would have been there, you and me would be dead meat right now?"

"Calm down, Shigo, jeez… I could take on Nephrite blindfolded, you know that."

"But he would tell Beryl."

"I'd stop him before he did."

"But what if you couldn't?"

"I would. Don't worry." Taka reassured him, pompously.

"How can I not worry?" Shigo hollered, getting in Taka's face, he continued, "Really, Taka… this whole thing was your idea and now you're going to get me killed beca—"

"Nothing's going to happen to us! No one knows we're here! Everything is cool! CALM DOWN!" Taka screamed, punching Shigo in the jaw.

Shigo just stood there for a moment, moving his jaw back and forth to make sure it would still work. "That hurt," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, but you get crazy paranoid sometimes."

"I know, but… can you at least fill me in on this plan of yours?"

"Sure. All I do is help Sailor Moon collect the crystals so she'll trust me. Then, once she has them all, I steal them from her. Simple."

"Simple, huh?" Shigo toyed with idea in his head before continuing, "well, if you're going to help Sailor Moon get the crystals first then you better be careful. The Shitennou aren't as stupid as they look, and I think Kunzite's still made about what you did…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't worry; I'm not as stupid as I look, either." Taka proclaimed, pointing to himself, proudly, "and I have a job now, too."

"Really?" Shigo asked, almost excited.

"Yeah, at this place called 'Crown.'"

"Crown, huh? What kind of place is it?"

"An arcade."

Shigo almost fell over again; more shocked at the fact that he let himself think Taka would take a responsible position somewhere.

… … …

"Waaaah… Luna, the weekend went too fast!" Usagi wailed as she threw her briefcase down on her bedroom floor, "There's no way I can go back to school already."

"Usagi, you have no reason to complain. This was one of the most relaxing weekends we've had in a long time—hardly any youma attacks and you didn't have much homework, either." Luna lectured, jumping onto Usagi's bed.

"But I still spent all weekend studying!"

"That's a good thing, Usagi. You should do it more often," Luna finished as she curled herself up at the end of Usagi's bed and closed her eyes.

An exhausted Usagi lay back on her bed, staring out the window up at the dark sky. Sighing, she gave in to her tiredness and drifted to sleep.

… … …

"Oh, Tuxedo Kamen-sama, I would be honored," Usagi giggled, proffering her gloved hand to the masked man who took it and spun her around him. She was in a pure white gown that only added to her beauty. Her golden hair twirled about her as Tuxedo Kamen danced her around the room of faceless people.

"Excuse me," a deep voice said causing Tuxedo Kamen to pause and see where the voice had come from. Behind him, Motoki stood with a motorcycle helmet under his arm, wearing a leather jacket and a tuxedo underneath it. "May I cut in?" he continued, as Usagi's eyes widened and her smile grew even wider.

Just then, a fire alarm went off in the dance hall. Usagi tried to ignore it but Tuxedo Kamen insisted she start heading out to safety.

Usagi protested and started shaking her head as the motorcycle-masked man started to poke her in her belly. Usagi giggled and continued to protest until he started to poke her much harder.

"QUIT IT!" Usagi screamed as she sat up in bed.

Luna nearly fell off the bed in fright from Usagi's sudden jolt. "Time… for school…" she breathed, still in shock. The alarm clock—fire alarm—still beeping in the background.

Tears started to build in Usagi's blue eyes as she pouted "I was having such a good dream, too!"

"You're going to be late—again!" Luna hollered back, and with that the water works ceased and the morning frenzy commenced.

… … …

"How does it feel to get out of school on time for once, Usagi-chan?" Minako teased, walking backwards to face her friend. They were heading down the street away from school.

"Hush it" Usagi replied, stretching as they walked, "I had plans today and nothing was going to stop me."

"Plans?"

"The Sailor V game at Crown has been begging me for a visit all week" Usagi grinned.

Meanwhile, Mamoru was walking down the street towards Crown for a coffee before heading home to study. It had been a long day for him, and studying would knock him out without the help of some much needed caffeine. As he walked he noticed a little black cat running across the street, just as opposing traffic got a green light.

Without hesitation Mamoru dashed out into the street, scooped up the kitty and rolled onto the sidewalk before traffic could catch him.

As Usagi and Minako were walking towards crown they heard a car beep. Turning, they noticed Mamoru rolling onto the sidewalk cradling something in his arms. Upon further inspection, they saw it was Luna he was holding!

"Mamoru-baka! What are you doing to my cat?" Usagi screamed, storming up to him as he sits on the sidewalk, holding the black feline.

Before Mamoru could defend himself, another familiar voice called, "Hi, Mamoru!"

Turning to see where it came from, Usagi's jaw dropped when she saw Motoki—her crush who worked at the arcade.

"Motoki-kun!"

"Motoki-onii-san!" Minako and Usagi both exclaim. "You know this idiot?" Usagi inquired further as Motoki came up to them.

"Sure, we go to Azabu together," he replies.

"Mamoru-baka goes to college?" Usagi gaped.

Minako giggled as she relieved Mamoru of Luna. "Don't forget, Usagi, we have a Sailor V high-score to beat!"

"Oh yeah!" Usagi exclaimed as she pounded a fist into her other hand.

"I'll walk with you, then. I'm on my way there to train a new guy," Motoki offered before turning to Mamoru, "and I suppose you'll be wanting your usual coffee when I get there?"

Mamoru's look of grief straightened into a half-smile as he nodded and started after them towards the arcade.

When the group entered the arcade Motoki left them and headed to the back to get his apron and an extra one for his trainee who had yet to arrive. Mamoru took a seat at the counter and much to his dismay, Usagi and Minako followed suit.

"Shouldn't you be playing games or something that isn't near me, Odango?" Mamoru asked Usagi, smirking.

"Don't call me that," Usagi seethed, replying "And not before my milkshake from Motoki-onii-san."

"Well, does it have to be so close to me?"

"Do you see another empty seat?"

"There's one in detention, Odango." Mamoru replied, expecting some form of yelling to pain his eardrums, but nothing came. Confused, he turned only to notice Usagi staring at the door as a tall blue-haired man walks in. _It's the guy that was on the park bench_, Mamoru realized, watching the guy walk up to the counter. _Who is he?_ He wondered, eyes narrowing.

Mamoru's gaze followed the man just as Usagi's did; only she pitifully tried to hide her stares. Taka just kept walking, eventually over behind the counter and into the back room, never noticing the three of them eyeing his every step.

"Is that the new guy Motoki's going to train?" Minako questioned with hearts in her eyes.

Motoki and Taka emerged from the back room, both donning white aprons covering from their chest to their knees. Leading Taka back down to the counter where the three patrons sat, he began the introductions. "Taka-kun, this is Aino Minako," he gestured to Minako, "Tsukino Usagi," to Usagi, "and Chiba Mamoru," to Mamoru. "And guys, this is Takanami Taka. He'll be working here part-time from now on."

As Motoki was doing the introductions, Taka's eyes widened for a second in shock as he realized whom it was he was being introduced to; but softened again as he leaned onto the counter in front of Usagi. "Is your ankle feeling any better?" he questioned, staring into her eyes.

Minako and Mamoru both gaped in silence as Usagi blushed and replied "Y-yes… thank you."

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Motoki cleared his throat before asking, "What can we get you guys? Two milkshakes and a coffee?"

Taka straightened up and winked at Usagi before turning to fetch their order. As he turned, his eyes strayed to Mamoru's, who was staring back at him in a not-so-friendly fashion. Their eyes locked for no more than one one-tenth of a second, but it was enough for them to let each other know there was something they didn't like about each other. Motoki followed Taka to the back to show him where everything was.

"You know him?" Minako asked Usagi, practically drooling.

"Ah… well…." Usagi started, her cheeks turning a bright red.

"Well, we can assume he's not her boyfriend. No one's that desperate." Mamoru drawled.

Usagi's redness stayed, but it changed from a light pink red to a dark and angry red. "What would you know about dating, anyway? I hear you don't date anyone! Why don't you marry your coffee, you crab!"

"I think you mean 'hermit,'" Taka interjected, setting a large chocolate milkshake in front of Usagi, topped with a three inch high tower of whipped cream and a cherry on top. Minako received the same, while Motoki placed a hot cup of coffee in front of Mamoru.

"Yeah, Odango. And since when do you pay so much attention to my social life?" Mamoru smirked.

Minako just sat there, staring dreamily at Taka, sipping her milkshake. Motoki closed his eyes and massaged his brow as Usagi only became more infuriated. "Here we go again," he mumbled to himself. He'd seen this scene time after time, and though the words change, the picture doesn't. Usagi gets mad, Mamoru only keeps teasing, and the decibels grow higher and higher until either he's forced to interrupt or Usagi storms off.

"For your information," Usagi growled through her clenched teeth, the thought of her dawdling over Mamoru's social life infuriating her, "I can't help but hear about the rumors of you not dating around here," she paused, a smile dancing lightly at her lips, "most people just assume it's because you're not interested in females."

Brown droplets of coffee dotted Motoki's apron as Mamoru choked on his coffee, leaning half-bent over the counter, coughing and clutching is stomach in disgust and anger.

Giggling madly as Mamoru tried to regain composure, Usagi unconsciously slaps him on the back to ease the coughing. But a loud crack silences her as an unsuspecting Mamoru's chin smacks off the counter.

Everyone froze as Mamoru slowly lifted his head from the counter, eyes unseen behind his ebony locks of hair. Emotionless, Mamoru turned and marched out of the arcade.

Usagi stood staring at the door as Mamoru disappeared from sight.

A hand patted her on the head, as Usagi turned, startled. Leaning on the counter, Taka was only a few inches from her face, smiling. "Don't worry. He looks like a tough guy. He can handle it."

"Of course he can, that jerk!" Usagi roared, her whole composure changing in an instant. Taka jumped back in shock from the sudden change as she continued, "He deserved to get his face smacked into the counter, even if it was an accident. That'll teach him."

"Scary…" Taka, Motoki and Minako all mumbled in unison as they watched Usagi stand there laughing maniacally at her success.

… … …

Two hours later…

"Um, Usagi, don't you think you've had enough?"

"I said give me another!"

"The customer is always right..." Taka murmured as he fixed her up another milkshake. _This girl is so strange._

Setting the milkshake on the counter, Taka watched in awe as before he could even pull his hand away she'd begun sucking it down.

"Say, Usagi, do you have the money to pay for all of these?"

Usagi swallowed hard as she released the milkshake and felt where pockets should be, had she been wearing pants and not a skirt. A look of panic ran through her eyes as she rummaged through her briefcase, no money in sight.

"Motoki said the first one was on the house, but the other four mean you owe me ¥963."

"Minako-chan!" Usagi cried as she dashed for the blonde. Minako was pounding away at the Sailor V game, as Usagi appeared next to her, sobbing. "Minako-chan… how much money do you have on you?"

"I just put the last of it in this game, why? Are you ready to go?" Minako asked, not looking from the game as she continued to pound away at the buttons.

Usagi dropped her head and made her way back to the counter. With tears forming in the corners of her eyes, she looked up at Taka empty-handed, about to speak when he put a finger up to her lips to silence her.

"I'll pay for it, but on one condition."

"Eh?" Usagi blinked.

"Hang out with me on Friday?" he asked, removing his finger from in front of her lips.

Usagi's cheeks turned red, her eyes wide in shock. _Hang out? With me? Like.. a date? Taka? With me? Does he want to date me? But he's so much older… What do I do?_

"Ah… um…" Usagi whispered, staring at her feet.

"Not a date or anything, just to hang out," he assured her. "I'll meet you after school on Friday at the tree where we first met," he continued, not caring whether she had said yes or not yet. "I have to start cleaning up, so I'll see you tomorrow." He finished, heading to the back.

Usagi just stood there, bright red, a mix of emotions swelling inside her.

In the back room, Taka leaned against the wall, sighing to himself. _I have to move quicker than planned… that Mamoru guy may not admit it, but he sure looked like he could screw up my plans._

The sound of the doorknob turning alerted Taka to jump up and pretend to be fetching something as Motoki walked into the room. Rummaging through a box of stuffed animal prizes, Taka looked up feigning surprise, "Motoki!" he smiled, "just the guy I was looking for!"

"You were looking for me in a box of stuffed animals?"

"Eh? Oh!" Taka jumped up, throwing at arm around Motoki's shoulder, "No, but I do have a favor to ask of you."

"Oh?" Motoki questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah… See, Usagi didn't have any money for her milkshakes so I offered to buy them for her if she'd hang out with me, but as you know, I haven't gotten paid yet, so…" Taka held Motoki's shoulder tight in a friendly embrace, "How's about an advance on my paycheck?"

Motoki dropped his head in stunned silence.

… … …

Friday was soon upon Usagi. When she left school she immediately noticed Taka waiting under the tree as promised. Nervous, Usagi slowly made her way over to him. Before she could get a word in, though, he grabbed her hand. "Come on," he winked, and pulled her off running to start their afternoon together.

Usagi quickly lost her nervousness as he first treated her to dinner at a wonderful Italian restaurant. Taka mostly just watched as Usagi downed anything that was set in front of her.

Then he lead her to the park where apparently there was to be a fireworks display tonight.

"There aren't many people here for a fireworks display," Usagi wondered aloud.

"I guess it wasn't publicized. I only heard about it yesterday," he said, a twinge of nervousness in his voice.

Finding a nice spot overlooking where the fireworks were supposed to be displayed, Taka laid out a blanked and they both sat down. _I hope this works_ he prayed as he slid his one hand off of the blanket into the thick grass. Concentrating, Taka directed a bolt of energy through the ground to a wire he had placed near a rock in the distance. The wire ignited, leading into a box of fireworks he'd set up.

The display went off without a hitch. Beautiful explosions of color lit up the darkened sky as Usagi gasped in awe at the display.

"So pretty!" she exclaimed as a pink firework exploded followed by two red ones.

"Beautiful," Taka responded, only he wasn't looking at the fireworks. Out the corners of his eyes, he was staring at an unaware Usagi.

Just as another firework exploded, a loud crash was heard, causing both Taka and Usagi to jump.

"What was that?"

"I'll go check it out, you stay here," Taka instructed, getting up and running towards the noise. _I don't like leaving her here, but it might be Nephrite… I can't let him find a crystal, but I can't let him know I'm here. Usagi won't transform into Sailor Moon if I'm with her, and I need her to get the crystal for me._

As soon as Taka was out of sight, Usagi jumped up and hid behind a tree. Grasping her broach, she transformed into Sailor Moon and ran towards the sound of the crash. Smoke could now be seen coming from a bench at the edge of the park.

Looking for the source of the fire, Sailor Moon searched through the dimly lit park for any sign of movement. Running a bit further, she found what she was looking for. A youma was chasing someone around a tree, spitting balls of fire.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon hollered between the explosions of the fireworks and the growling of the youma, but no one seemed to hear her.

"I said…" she grumbled, grabbing her tiara and twirling it into a glowing discus, "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Sailor Moon shouted as loud as she could, throwing her discus at the tree the youma was by, slicing through some branches. The branches crashed out of the tree in thuds, nearly crushing the person she was trying to save.

"Eek! Sorry!" Sailor Moon called, catching her discus and running down to the scene. _At least I got the youma to stop for a second, though._

Up in that same tree, Taka was clinging to an uncut branch for dear life, almost having been sliced by Sailor Moon's tiara.

"So you're the mighty Sailor Moon?" a dark voice questioned through the darkness.

"Who's there?" Sailor Moon demanded, holding her tiara at the ready, mustering all the courage she could.

A dark figure slowly began to form through the darkness as it walked up to the scene.

Taka peered through the tree, recognizing the voice. His grip tightened on the branch as he clung to it with one hand, trying for a better view. Spotting the dark figure below, eyes widened as he mouthed, "Nephrite."

… … …

End of Chapter 3

The ending is kind of quick, but I didn't want to make it too too long. And besides, you finally get to see more of Taka and Shigo's relationship together, as well as Taka meeting Mamoru! Not to mention a Shitennou finally appearing! This takes place after Jadeite's killed, though, sorry! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy

A chill danced its way down Sailor Moon's spine as the dark voice broke out in a malicious laughter.

"Nothing but a little girl…" he mused, his physique finally coming into view. He was a tall, built man with long wavy locks of hair and dark eyes to match his even darker smile. He was donning a blue uniform, lined with red piping. A red stud shone from his ear.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon demanded, but her question was only met with more laughter and an amused smile.

"I am the North American command officer and second of the four kings, Nephrite."

"And that means…?" Sailor Moon asked, rolling her eyes at the man, who merely smiled in response.

"Jadeite had a string of bad luck, one which is about to continue unto you," Nephrite laughed. Eyes then narrowed, his whole demeanor changed as his voice raised, "I will make you pay for what happened to him!" he screamed before turning to the youma, "You! Get her!" The youma then leapt to its feet and charged after Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon began dodging a series of attacks from the youma, oblivious to the fact that Nephrite was now closing in on the innocent man who was earlier being attacked by the youma. Pulling a dark black crystal from his pocket he held it out in front of the man, who then began screaming in pain. Sailor Moon, realizing the man was in danger, grabbed her tiara and prepared to throw it at Nephrite. As her arm pulled back about to toss the tiara, the youma closed in and knocked her in the head with its forearm, flattening her onto the grass, the tiara thrown from her grasp.

Taka's teeth clenched as he watched a scene from below. A light was being pulled out of the innocent man's body by the black crystal in Nephrite's hands. As the light from the man dimmed, the form of an orange crystal could be seen.

_Wait for it…_ Taka instructed himself, watching the crystal fully come to form. He fixed his position, perched on the branch waiting for the right moment to leap down and snatch the crystal.

"Fire Soul!" echoed through the park as a line of flames slid between Nephrite and the crystal, simultaneously blocking Taka from it as well.

A green blur streaked passed, and the crystal was gone.

Nephrite leapt through the flames and lunged at the senshi of Jupiter, brandishing a sword. Sailor Jupiter quickly tossed the crystal to Sailor Venus and clasped both her hands together on either side of the sword, stopping it a hair away from her own forehead.

Venus juggled the crystal before finally getting a hold of it, as Mercury and Mars went to the aide of Sailor Moon.

_He's strong!_ thought Jupiter, barely holding the sword away from herself. The pressure in her arms was immense.

"You will pay!" Nephrite grunted, leaning his full weight onto the sword. Unwillingly, Jupiter let the sword slip a little, and a streak of blood began to run down between her eyes from where the sword was resting on her skull._ I can't hold it much longer_, she thought, squinting her eyes in pain.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" called Venus as a golden chain shot out of her right arm and wrapped itself around Nephrite's sword. She then yanked on it just as Jupiter's arms finally gave way. The sword flew out of Nephrite's hands and embedded itself in the tree.

Meanwhile, Sailor Mercury helped Sailor Moon to her feet just as the youma was heading back around for a second time. A rose struck the ground in front of the youma causing it to stop dead in its tracks. A heart-eyed Sailor Moon confirmed Tuxedo Kamen's appearance.

The rose held the attention of the youma long enough for Sailor Mars to cry, "Burning Mandala!" sending forth a string of fireballs in the direction of the youma. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon both followed suit with "Shine Aqua Illusion!" and "Moon Tiara Action!" combining their attacks into a glowing waterfall of energy before smashing into the already scorched youma.

Defeated, the youma fell forward with a thump onto the ground before disintegrating.

Nephrite looked around in shock and anger, following his sword with his eyes as it landed in the tree. As he went to retrieve it, Jupiter couldn't let her sore arms prevent her from this perfect opportunity to attack. By crossing her arms across her chest and extending an antenna from her tiara, she thus called forth a power from the skies. "Supreme Thunder!" she cried, and a blast of electrical energy flew at Nephrite.

A light thump behind Nephrite alerted him to another presence, but his attention quickly turned to Jupiter's attack. Nephrite began to dodge the attack, but couldn't move. "What the!" he screamed, struggling as someone held his arms from behind. He was released half a second before the ball of lightning struck his body, lighting it up like a lamp for a second before he fell to his knees, panting.

"I'll be back for the crystal," he snarled as he wearily stood up. Not wanting to give them enough time to attack again, he created a portal and stumbled into it. Before the portal closed, however, Nephrite glanced back only to see Taka hiding behind the tree, smirking at him. Nephrite's eyes widened in shock before narrowing in anger, realizing what had just happened.

"Who's there?" called Jupiter, knowing someone had been behind Nephrite. When no one answered, she called to the other senshi, "There's someone else here!"

"Huh?"

"Someone was behind Nephrite when I attacked him, someone held him in place. I _know_ I saw someone."

"Tuxedo Kamen just left," Mars suggested.

"It wasn't Tuxedo Kamen, I could see him over by the youma," Jupiter responded.

"Are you sure it wasn't shadows created by the light from the lightning of your attack?" Sailor Mercury questioned, looking around.

"I… don't know. Maybe," Sailor Jupiter bit her lip, unsure.

Just to check, Sailor Moon went over to look behind the tree. Taka leapt up and clung to a branch as quietly as he could, pulling his feet up as well. She walked entirely around the tree and shrugged to her companions, "I don't see anyone."

Taka sighed in relief as the Senshi left the park. He was about to get down when something began tickling his fingers. _What the…?_ Taka pulled himself up just enough to see a big black spider crawling on his hand. Completely freaked, Taka pulled his hands away and shook them violently to remove the spider, not realizing he was now 6 feet in the air, holding onto nothing. He fell backwards onto the ground, landing head first on an aboveground root of the tree.

The next day…

Minako sat next to Rei, holding the orange crystal up to her eyes, peering through it as if to solve some great mystery within it. Relinquishing the crystal to Rei to examine, she asked, "So we now have 2 crystals. How many are there total?"

"There are seven," Ami replied, typing away at her mini-computer. "And I'm not sure what to do with them once we have them all, either."

"Aren't they supposed to show us who or where the moon princess is?" Usagi piped in, fiddling with the red crystal.

"Precisely," Luna chimed in as she leapt onto the table, accompanied by Artemis. "We need to gather the other five crystals before the Shitennou get a hold of them, no matter what."

"But what's so special about the moon princess?" Usagi asked, passing the red crystal to Makoto.

"She's the only one strong enough to use the ginzuishou! Just when I thought you'd paid attention, Usagi," Luna dropped her head in shame before continuing. "We need her and the ginzuishou to stop the Shitennou and whoever's controlling them."

"But we don't know where the ginzuishou is, either!"

"All the more reason you girls need to work harder to obtain the crystals so we can find both the moon princess and the ginzuishou." Artemis replied.

"And that includes you, too, Usagi," Luna added, scowling at the blonde.

"And that means no more drooling over Taka!" Rei taunted, having leaned in close to Usagi's ear. She then began making kissy-faces to further the insinuation.

"You're just jealous he asked me out yesterday!" Usagi teased, sticking out her tongue.

"He asked you out?" Minako, Makoto and Ami all said at the same time, gaping at Usagi.

"Well, sort of…"

"What happened? Where'd you go? Did he kiss you?" Minako persisted.

"We only went out to eat and to the park, and it wasn't a date either, we were just hanging out, and no he did not kiss me." Usagi paused before continuing, eyes narrowing a bit, "But it doesn't matter anyway, I'm mad at him. When I see him I'm going to-"

"What happened? Did he touch you, Usagi?" Makoto questioned, leaning in even close than Minako.

Waving her hands in front of her, Usagi backed "No, no, nothing like that!"

"Then what happened?" asked Ami, just as interested now.

"Remember the fight last night? We were at the park when it took place and he ran off to go see what happened and then I went after him because, well, I'm Sailor Moon. But after the fight I went back to where he left me to not look suspicious, but he never came back to get me! I had to walk home by myself in the dark!"

Minako and Makoto both sat back, pondering the situation. "Well," Makoto started, "maybe he went back before the battle ended and assumed you'd gone home? Or went to look for you elsewhere?"

"Or maybe the youma got him?" Minako added, a frightened look upon her face.

Realizing Taka could have gotten attacked before she'd arrived on the scene, Usagi started to feel guilty for being mad at him. "You're right," she said quietly, standing up, "He could've gotten attacked… and I didn't check up on him! He could be hurt or even worse…" she trailed off, dashing to the threshold, slipping on her shoes and running out of the shrine.

"Nice going, Minako-chan." Rei mumbled before standing up, "Well, we'd better go make sure he's OK, too."

The others all nodded in agreement.

… … …

Usagi's heart pounded in her chest at thought of what could have happened to Taka. She, Sailor Moon, champion of justice, defender of love, didn't even attempt to look for a possible victim. He could be injured or even worse and it would be all her fault for not making sure no one else was hurt. Legs beginning to tire, she shook her head and raced on to her destination, determined to find out where Taka lived and check up on him.

Arriving at the arcade entrance, she bent over, panting, trying to catch her breath before entering. Regaining composure, Usagi walked into the arcade, making a beeline straight for Motoki. "Motoki-onii-san," she beckoned, tapping his shoulder as he was serving food to a customer at a booth. She never noticed who the dark haired, green jacket clad man who sat at that same booth was.

"Oh, hi Usagi," he said, turning to meet her gaze. Noticing she was biting her lip and on the verge of tears, he bent lower to look her in the face, "What's wrong?"

"I need Taka's address," she sobbed.

Hearing Usagi sobbing and the mention of 'Taka,' Mamoru immediately looked up at the girl, a look of pure concern in his eyes. Immediately confused, Motoki questioned further, "Why?"

A single tear slipped down her face. Mamoru's grip tightened on his spoon, bending it in half at the thought of Taka doing something to make a girl cry, even if it was Usagi. _I knew from the moment he walked in here he was bad news, _Mamoru thought, anger boiling inside of him.

Motoki set the tray he was holding down onto Mamoru's table, grabbed Usagi's shoulders, "Did he do something to you?"

"No, no" she insisted immediately before sulking again, "it's something I think I did… I need to make sure he's ok."

"Oh," Motoki breathed, relieved. Mamoru was also relieved, taking notice of the damage he'd caused to the undeserving spoon.

Motoki released the grip he had on her shoulders, thinking for a moment. "Well, he looked OK to me. What could you have done?"

"You've seen him?" Usagi blurted, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, I just saw him a few minutes ago, actually."

"Oh really? Did he say where he was going?" she chirped, relieved.

"Yeah, he went to take the trash out and clean out the alleyway. He works here, remember, Usagi?"

"Oh, so he's in back of the store, then? Can I go see him?"

Motoki hesitated for a moment. He was unsure if it was wise to let Usagi alone in an alley with Taka, but realized that Usagi cheered up a bit after realizing he was working. This lead him to reply, "Sure, but be careful. He's cleaning up a big mess—a cat or something tore up the garbage last night, so he's sweeping it all up."

"I don't mind. Thanks!" she smiled at him.

Mamoru furrowed his brow, worried about what someone like Taka could do to an unsuspecting Usagi in an alleyway. When Usagi headed towards the back door of the arcade, Motoki and Mamoru both had the same idea when they followed a few seconds later.

Taka was humming to himself, sweeping trash into a pile in the center of the alleyway. It looked like a whole litter of cats attacked the garbage, though, as trash everywhere. Taka didn't seem to mind the mess as he continued to hum and sweep. He was so into his own tune that he didn't even notice when Usagi opened the back door of the arcade, came out, and closed it behind her.

"Ahem," Usagi pretended to clear her throat. Taka, however, kept on humming.

"I said AHEM!" Usagi screamed, but to her disbelief, he still didn't notice. Frustrated, Usagi kicked her foot, not realizing that with so much trash around she'd kicked a can, which just happened to fly right up and smack Taka in the back of his head.

"What's the big idea Mot-?" he started, stopping only when he wheeled around only to see Usagi standing there with her hand over her mouth.

"S-Sorry..." she stuttered.

"What? Hang on," he said, setting aside his broom pulling a CD player from his pockets. Switching it off, he then pulled to very tiny earphones from his ears. "Sorry about that, what did you say?"

"I said I was sorry," she started, lowering her hands, "for the can… it was an accident."

"Oh, OK" he smiled. An awkward silence then ensued, neither sure of what to say next.

"Usagi,"

"Taka," they both started at once.

"You go first," Usagi prompted.

"Ladies first," Taka responded, making a gentleman's hand gesture and bowing slightly.

"OK, well, see," Usagi began, fumbling over her words, "you left last night and never came back and…"

"Oh, Yeah! That's right… You were in the park…" Taka interrupted, sounding surprised at his own words.

"You FORGOT?" Usagi screamed, balling her hands into fists as her face reddened by the second. "You _forgot_ about me? You left me _alone_ at the park, _in the dark_!" she continued.

Taka reached behind his head and chuckled slightly. "It wasn't exactly my fault, see…" he began, but Usagi wasn't listening. She had slowly made her way over to where Taka was standing, and was pulling her arm back. Before Taka realized what was happening, her hand coming right for his face, slapping him as hard as she could. He dropped his broom in surprise, and slowly raised his hand to cup his now sore cheek.

"I hate you!" she screamed, tears streaming down her delicate face. She then ran to the back door, flung it open, ran through the arcade, out the front door, and out of sight.

Mamoru and Motoki had backed away from the door just in time when Usagi had thrown it open and dashed though. They had heard the whole ordeal, and were both fuming. Sure, Usagi often runs from the arcade upset, but never like that. And when she did, it was because of Rei or Mamoru's teasing, not because of someone doing something like _that _to her.

Taka just stood in the alley holding his cheek, confused and hurt. _What'd I do…?_

But Taka's train of thought was immediately interrupted when he noticed the two gentlemen standing in the doorway, both with fists clutched at their sides, and four eyes staring at him in anger.

"Oh great," Taka mumbled to himself as he picked up his broom. Glancing up, he smiled to the men. "Can I help you fellows?" he asked nonchalantly.

Mamoru was the first to pass through the doorway and go straight up to Taka, much to the shock of Motoki. Taka was taller than Mamoru, but only by an inch at most. They glared at each other in silence for a moment before Mamoru asked, "Well?"

"Well what?" Taka responded, a cocky grin taunting Mamoru.

"Well what the hell is your problem?" Mamoru practically yelled, anger fuming. He had no idea why he was so mad, but he didn't care about the little details right now. All he knew was Usagi was crying, and she was crying because of him.

"I don't have a problem at all, actually." Taka smirked, leaning into Mamoru's glare. "Little 'Odango,' as you call her, misunderstood something. That's all… and I don't see how this is any of your business, anyway."

"It's my business because she's crying," Mamoru seethed.

"She's crying because she misunderstood! She was too busy slapping me to let me explain!"

"Well, you stay away from her from now on, got it?"

"Who made you her guardian? You're not her boyfriend, or family, so I don't see where you get any say in the matter."

"It doesn't matter what I am to her, you just stay away from my Odango!"

Motoki, who was just standing there watching, gaped at Mamoru.

"_Your_ Odango, huh?" Taka questioned, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. He was loving every second of this… hoping, praying Mamoru would take a swing at him.

"Er…" Mamoru was speechless, dumbfounded at himself.

Motoki began to chuckle, and as contagious as Motoki's laugh was, Taka had no choice but to follow suit. Soon both men were full-blown laughing, clutching their stomachs, as Mamoru stood there motionless, his face growing redder by the second.

"I didn't mean it like that! What's so funny?" Mamoru finally demanded, having had enough.

"I was wondering when you were ever going to fess up," Motoki grinned, patting his friend on the back. "It's ok, Mamoru, we're not laughing at you… we're just laughing at your situation."

"Well, I'm laughing at both," Taka interjected, cocky grin sprouting out again.

Mamoru grumbled in response.

"So Taka," Motoki said, trying to change the subject off of Mamoru before he lost it, "why did you abandon her in the park? What was the misunderstanding?"

"Well," Taka started, scratching his head. _How do I explain without revealing too much?_

"Well?" Motoki and Mamoru both asked, closing in on the man.

"Well… we heard a noise, and I thought someone might have fallen, so I went to check it out. But then I saw this monster chasing this guy around a tree, so I was going to go and help him out, but…"

"But?" the two asked simultaneously.

"But… I fell… and hit my head. The next thing I knew it was 3 a.m. and Usagi had already gone home."

The two men just stood there for a moment, rethinking everything they'd just heard. After a moment, Motoki smiled, understanding. Mamoru, on the other hand, still glared at the man.

"What were you doing with Odango in the park at night?" Mamoru demanded, trying not to sound jealous but failing miserably at it.

"Watching fireworks," Taka responded, smirking at the man's expression. Mamoru was seething again, but for a new reason now, and Taka couldn't pass up an opportunity to make it worse. "This was, however, after I had treated her to a romantic dinner. We spent the whole evening together."

"I don't need to know the details of your love life!" Mamoru hollered, getting more and more frustrated. _Is he telling the truth? Or is he just trying to piss me off? They were in the park together, though, and it was pretty late…_ _Wait! What do I care who she's going out with? Damn it!_ Mamoru's mind was racing.

Motoki looked at Mamoru, then Taka, then back to Mamoru. _He's jealous!_ He thought, realizing what Taka was playing at.

"Taka, why don't we discuss this later? I'm sure I have customers waiting in there and I'm sure you have… er… garbage waiting for you." Motoki grabbed Mamoru's arm and started to pull, "We'll talk to you later."

Mamoru freed his arm from Motoki, responding, "I'll be right in Motoki, you go on. I hear people complaining."

Motoki sighed and turned towards the door. "You've got 5 minutes or no free coffee for a week," he said before disappearing back into the arcade.

As soon as the door shut, Mamoru turned back to face Taka. He straightened his hands out in an attempt to calm down before asking, "Are you going to at least apologize to her?"

Taka was almost giddy having gotten Mamoru so upset. But, he still needed to put the cherry on top. "Of course! I'm going to have to apologize to Usagi in order to get her to go out on _another _date with me. Then again, she is really cute when she's mad… Speaking of cute, you know those short skirts she wea…"

Taka was cut off by a right hook to his jaw, throwing his whole body sideways, causing him to fall into the trash.

Mamoru stood above him, breathing hard. "Don't ever talk about her like that again."

"A: I was only joking. And B," Taka paused, rubbing his jaw a moment before quickly dropping down to one knee and placing both hands on the ground. He then twisted his entire body around, throwing the unbent leg forward and knocking Mamoru's feet out from under him. "I was just trying to get you to hit me."

Mamoru tried to catch himself but his hand slipped on an old bag of milkshake mix, so his whole body fell into the trash. But Mamoru didn't care; he had a something else on his mind at the moment: Kick Taka's ass.

"Now why would you want me to hit you so badly?" Mamoru questioned before jumping up with incredible flexibility and tackled the now standing Taka, grabbing his arm and trying to pull it behind his back.

"Because," Taka grunted, shoving his elbow into Mamoru's stomach, "Usagi deserves better than you."

Mamoru gasped, his grip slipping slightly. But it was just enough for Taka to pull his arm free and give Mamoru a hook to the jaw in turn, knocking him backwards a bit, but not down.

_He's still standing!_ Taka thought, bewildered.

Mamoru licked the blood from his lips, looking up at Taka. "I know she deserves better," he said, using his sleeve to wipe the dripping blood from his chin, "but you certainly don't fall into that category."

And with that, Mamoru bent forward and rammed his shoulder into Taka's gut with incredible speed, knocking the wind out of him. Taka's eyes bulged, but he was determined not to lose. Grabbing Mamoru's pant leg, he pulled himself over and then under Mamoru. Pulling his legs forward, he then kicked Mamoru a good 3 feet into the air and then into the brick wall of the arcade. Mamoru then slid down onto his hands and knees, while Taka lay in the alley coughing.

"You're good," Taka wheezed, rolling onto his side.

"So I'm told," Mamoru replied, kneeling and rubbing the back of his head.

Still coughing, Taka slowly got to his feet and staggered across to the door to the arcade. Still clutching his side in pain, he wheezed, "But my job is more important than beating the daylights out of you, so I'm going to get something to eat and clean up this mess." He paused to cough some more before continuing, "And hopefully, you won't be out here when I get back."

And with that Taka wearily opened the arcade door and stumbled inside. As the door was closing, Mamoru shouted loud enough for Taka to hear, "It was a draw, and you know it!" And just as the door was about to click shut, Taka hollered back, "Yeah, but Usagi thinks you're gay!"

"Asshole," Mamoru grumbled as he stood, shook some trash out of his hair, and started his long, painful walk home.

… … …

End of Chapter 4

Eeee… this is my favorite chapter so far. I love fights! And two hot guys fighting over a Usagi! Heheh… I know, I'm evil. Well, Review, people! Tell me what's wrong with it! I can't make it any better if you don't!


	5. Chapter 5: Bargain

"Taka!" four voices chimed as they hustled into the arcade. Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto all gave a sigh of relief when they saw him—he was alive and well. But if he was fine, then why was Usagi left alone in the park?

"Wow, I sure am popular today," Taka commented as he limped over to them. "What's up, ladies?"

"Takanami-kun, are you ok?" inquired Ami when she noticed him limping.

"Please, call me Taka. And, I'm fine… I, uh, just sprained my ankle, that's all."

"But you seem to be favoring your entire right side, not just your ankle." Ami stated in concern.

"Eh… so uh, can I get you girls something? Ice cream? Milkshakes? Coffee?" he asked, gesturing towards the counter for them to sit down.

The four of them took seats at the counter but rejected Taka's offer of food, getting straight to business.

"Actually, Taka," Rei started as she sat town, "we needed to talk to you."

"About Usagi" Makoto added, leaning onto the counter.

Minako, on the other hand, was just staring dreamily at him whilst Ami studied his movements. He definitely looked like he hurt more than his ankle, and lying about it made Ami all the more suspicious.

"About Usagi?" Taka turned his back to the girls and fiddled with the coffee machine. "You guys just missed her; she just left a few moments ago…" He trailed off as his expression saddened.

"So she already talked to you, then?" Rei asked.

"Sort of, but not really," Taka replied as he picked up a rag and began to wipe an already clean coffee pot.

"Meaning…?" Rei inquired further, getting slightly annoyed at his 'beating around the bush' routine.

"Well, she kind of slapped me," he sighed, ignoring the gasps from the girls, "and ran off before I could explain the whole situation."

Taken aback and a little confused, Makoto looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "'The whole situation?' What do you mean?"

Annoyed at having to explain everything yet again, Taka massaged his brow before relaying his story to the girls. With a deep breath, he began, "Well, I assume she told you about going to see fireworks last night, right? Well, we heard a noise. Being the kind person I am, I went to check on it in case something had happened or someone was hurt. But just my luck, it was some sort of yo—er, monster chasing some guy around a tree. I wanted to help the guy so I started to run down the grassy hill towards him, but I tripped on a tree root and smacked my head on a rock," he took a deep breath and pointed to his head before continuing, "and didn't regain consciousness until around 3 a.m."

All four girls just stared at him, letting the information sink in. Leaning closer, Ami peered through his dark hair in search of a lump of some sort. Realizing she wanted proof, Taka leaned forward and put his head down in front of her, revealing a swollen redness on the left side of the back of his head. She then nodded in confirmation that there was indeed an indication of injury.

"So why'd Usagi slap you, Taka?" Minako asked, all the while trying to look cute.

"Because she didn't let me finish… she just thinks I forgot about her and left."

"Oh," she responded, "Well, then, we should go look for her and explain."

"I would really appreciate it if you would, I don't believe—" Taka broke off, clutching his head in pain. Visions flooded his head as pain seared through him. He staggered backwards and fell. The girls watched in confused horror. Within seconds, though, it all ended, the pain vanishing as if it never happened, leaving him collapsed against the back of the counter, gasping.

What few patrons were in the arcade that afternoon all stopped to look at the boy, mumbling concerns and wondering whether to call for an ambulance? The girls had surrounded behind the counter, but he couldn't make out their words or voices. Rei went to grab his shoulders to sit him up, but let go immediately as if she'd just been shocked. Taka didn't notice, though. Everything in his mind was a jumbled mess. The visions were his only concern at the moment, though… what did he see? It was only for a moment, there were two men. One was standing above the other, and the one on the ground looked injured. There was red on the ground among all the darkness… the red hair of the person on the ground…

"Shigo!" Taka screamed, jumping to his feet, leaping over the counter, and dashing out the door in a blur.

Bewildered, the girls stood and watched him disappear out the door. "He had a pretty big bump on his head, it may have had a seizure," Ami suggested, breaking the silence in the arcade and pulling out her mini-computer.

"No," Rei said flatly, staring out at the door. Her eyes wide and understanding, she repeated herself, "No…"

"Rei-chan?" Minako asked, laying a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"It wasn't a seizure," she started, turning to look at Minako. She closed her eyes and reopened them slowly, tears forming at the brim of her eyes, "He had a vision. Someone close to him is…" she trailed off as a single tear slid down her face.

"How do you know that?" Makoto asked as she and Ami gathered behind Minako.

"When I touched him, I saw."

Glancing around, Makoto noticed that people were now staring at them. "Uh, guys…" she started, grabbing Rei and Minako's wrists and pulling them towards the door. "Don't you think we should go _help_ him?" she asked, emphasizing the word 'help' with a wink.

The realization hit them all as they nodded in agreement. Leaving the arcade, they started running in the same direction as Taka had. "And for having an injured ankle, he sure can run fast," Makoto quipped as Ami typed away on her mini-computer as they ran.

… … …

Usagi sat sobbing on the stoop of a store that was closed for the day. "Stupid Taka…" she mumbled to herself, "how could he be so mean?" She then reached next to her to grab a giant slushie and began to slurp it down. "It's always the cute ones who're stupid too," she mused before taking a bite of a candy bar she'd also purchased on her junk food spree in sadness. "I mean, Mamoru's good looking but a complete jerk, and now Taka's good looking but extremely inconsiderate!"

A rumbling in the skies caught her attention causing her to look upwards. A droplet of water glistened brightly with the remnants of light from the setting sun before splashing onto Usagi's nose. "Great, now it's going to rain, too!"

A shadow suddenly overtook Usagi's form and she looked up again. Dark clouds swallowed what was left of the sun in moments, night suddenly befalling her as the rain began to pour. Usagi gathered up her junk food and ran for shelter from the rain, but a sudden booming thunder clap made her jump, causing her to drop her drink and candy directly into a large puddle.

Grumbling, she picked up her ruined snacks and tossed them into a nearby trashcan before continuing her mad-dash for shelter. Only, all the stores were already closed for the night_. What time is it, anyway?_ She wondered, looking for anywhere she could get out of the rain. Then she saw it, the opening to the subway station. Shelter!

Usagi hurried over to the subway and headed down the stairs and out of the rain. At the bottom of the steps she paused to wring some of the water out of her hair when she heard a loud _thump_ followed by a maniacal laugh. _That laugh… I know that laugh_ she thought as she grasped her broach. She walked halfway back up the stairs to make sure she wasn't going to be seen before she called out her incantation. Ribbons surrounded her before she emerged as, a now dry, Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon dashed down the stairs and into the subway, making her way to where the laugh was coming from. "Stop right there," she hollered when two forms came into view. Nephrite looked up from where he stood, hovering over a young man with fire red hair who looked like he'd recently taken a beating.

"It seems we have company," Nephrite smirked as he took a few steps away from the injured guy who lay on the floor, leaning on one arm.

"Running away, are we?" Shigo coughed out, spitting up some blood at the same time.

_What the hell is wrong with this guy? Does he want to get killed?_ Sailor Moon couldn't help but wonder. Shigo, meanwhile, had struggled to sit up, but didn't let his face show any sign of pain. In fact, he was smiling!

But Nephrite was also smiling. "Of course not, I'm merely planning how I want to repay your brother for what he did to me."

_Brother?_ Sailor Moon wondered, not realizing they were ignoring her.

"So you cheap shot me because you're afraid of him?" quipped Shigo as he got to his knees.

"I'm not afraid of anyone!" snapped Nephrite.

Shigo just rolled his eyes at the man before leaning forward onto his hands and coughing up some more blood.

Sailor Moon ran up to Shigo and knelt next to him, "Are you OK?"

"I'll be fine," he choked.

"Here," she gestured, handing him a pink handkerchief embroidered with a little bunny in the corner.

"You know," Shigo started, taking the handkerchief and wiping the blood from his mouth with it, "you're nothing like I imagined you'd be."

"Huh?" Sailor Moon blinked, confused by the comment.

Shigo coughed a little more and shook his head, smiling. "Don't worry about it," he said as he tucked the handkerchief in the back pocket of his jeans.

Just then, the ground beneath Shigo went black. Confused, he looked up, following the darkened floor with his eyes. The blackness was only around the ground he knelt on, and it stretched out to where Nephrite stood.

The darkness then broke away from Nephrite and slowly moved inwards towards Shigo. Sailor Moon, realizing it was some form of trap, pulled Shigo's arm over her shoulders and started to lift him. "You have to move!" she shouted when he didn't budge.

"I'm trying!" He screamed, but knees were stuck. His eyes then went wide and his entire body stiffened.

"Try harder!" Sailor Moon screamed, pulling on his arm. When she didn't hear a response she looked up. Wide, empty eyes stared forward into nothingness. His skin then began to darken, slowly, into a deep grey. Scared, Sailor Moon let go of him and took a few steps back.

"What did you do to him?" she screamed at Nephrite.

He brushed his hair back and laughed, amused by her anger. "You'll see," he chuckled.

Shigo's body sat straight up and slowly began to stand. Confused, Sailor Moon went up to him and waved her hand in front of his face, "Are you in there? Are you OK?"

_Run_ the grey body tried to say, but with no control of his Sailor Moon didn't understand.

"What?" she asked. But before she even knew what happened, Shigo's arm lifted and shot a black energy out, hitting her directly in her stomach and sending her soaring backwards and into the wall of the subway tunnel.

… … …

A freshly washed Mamoru stepped out from his bathroom with only a towel around his waist. Limping over to his bedroom dresser, he cursed under his breath at the man who made him limp. Of course, it didn't hurt nearly as bad as it did half an hour ago, but it still hurt. As did his ego.

Pulling out some jeans and a shirt, Mamoru dressed himself and walked over to his balcony to ponder the recent flow of events. Taka was a problem—he knew he liked Usagi, and he knew Mamoru couldn't beat him. Well, civilian Mamoru couldn't, and Tuxedo Kamen couldn't just beat up random people. But still, he was a problem. Sighing, Mamoru dropped his head and stared at the people below. How simple life seemed for them from up there…

And just to Mamoru's luck, a blue and black blur streaked by the street below his apartment building. _That was him! What's he up to now?_

Shock turned to humor as Mamoru's lips curled into a smile. _He's no good… so he's probably up to no good, which means Tuxedo Kamen better check this guy out._ And with that and a flick of the wrist, Mamoru became Tuxedo Kamen, and jumped out his apartment via the balcony and took off after the fleeing Taka.

… … …

"How long until you get a lock on him?" Makoto asked as she played with the straw in her drink. She sat around a table with her three comrades, sipping on sodas.

"Not long, I had already started taking down his data when he said he sprained his ankle," she replied, typing away with one hand as she took a sip of her drink with the other. "So, I should be able to track him down soon… I just need to fill in the blanks."

"Well, we knew he ran down this street, but he's… fast. Inhumanly fast," Rei mumbled, tapping on the table impatiently.

Minako pulled away from her drink to look at her friend, "You don't trust him, Ami?"

"I just didn't believe he hurt his ankle," she mused, typing away.

"Obviously," Rei agreed sarcastically. She splayed her palms out on the table, trying to relieve her frustration. The other girls didn't see what she saw. She knew what was going to happen to the young man if someone didn't get there fast, and she also knew that the one towering over him was Nephrite. Taka couldn't take on one of the Kings with dark powers of that caliber—no human could. Taka sure was fast, though, especially if they—super powered Senshi—couldn't keep up with him.

And that's when it hit Rei: he was fast. Faster than them! And they were Senshi! Granted, they weren't transformed so their powers were significantly lower, but the still retained some benefits, including being able to run faster. So why was Taka so easily able to out run them?

"I don't think Taka's a normal human being," Rei blurted, much to the surprise of Makoto and Minako. Ami, on the other hand, didn't seem troubled by this news.

"He's quite exceptional, actually," Ami stated as she typed away.

"Exceptional?" Minako and Makoto both asked in unison.

"Well, he's faster than normal humans, obviously. Plus his other readings are very high as well, as in he's probably a lot stronger than he looks, and can probably handle a lot more physical strain."

"So he's kind of like us when we're not in our," Makoto started, glancing around to make sure no one else was listening before she continued, "Senshi forms?"

"Yes, only," she paused, typing a few more keys before continuing, "he seems to be even stronger than that."

… … …

"Damnit!" Taka cursed, punching the stone wall of the subway tunnel. He was sure it was the subway in his vision, but which one, he didn't know. Dripping wet, he had run to at least a half a dozen subway stops and yet still no sign of a fight or Shigo.

"Shigo… How could you be so stupid?" he mumbled aloud, unaware that someone was watching him from the shadows.

"How badly do you want to find him?"

Taka jerked around, and immediately took a defensive pose. "Who's there?" he yelled into the empty subway.

"Someone who's offering to help you. Care to exchange services?"

"I don't bargain with someone I can't see, and, if you know where he is than you're probably at fault, in which case I'll have to kill you."

At his words, laughter filled the empty tunnel, high pitched and amused. Only one person could ever have such an annoying laugh, and Taka knew exactly who it was.

"So what do you want from me, then, Zoisite?"

The laughter ceased and a slender man appeared out of nowhere, hovering a few feet in front of Taka. "So you do remember me," he said, crossing his arms and relaxing as if he were sitting in an invisible lounge chair.

"Annoying laughs such as yours are really hard to forget."

Zoisite's eyes narrowed for a second but he quickly regained his nonchalant attitude, "Anyway, your brother…"

"Where is he?" Taka cut in.

"Calm down, calm down. I'll tell you, but you have to give me something in exchange," he said silkily as he leaned back and smiled.

"What would that be?" Taka asked, rolling his eyes. He could probably guess what Zoisite wanted.

"Your crystal, of course."

"I don't think so."

"Then I'm afraid your brother will die."

Taka balled his hands into fists; he couldn't let Shigo die—especially when he had a chance to save him. But this would mean his only crystal so far, and the Senshi already had two of them. And if the Shitennou had any so far, Taka didn't know about it. Either way, he would need all seven of them eventually, so he couldn't part with even one. But, Shigo…

"You tell me where he is, first, and then I'll give it to you."

Zoisite threw Taka a smile and vanished, reappearing next to him. Taka wasn't startled, though, nor did he move an inch. He only stared Zoisite with pure hatred. He was being blackmailed, and he didn't like it.

The thrill of having Taka in such a position made Zoisite almost giddy. He walked once around Taka, stopping at his right side and leaning in to whisper in his ear, "Show me the crystal first so I at least know I can kill you for it if you decide to run off."

"Like you could," Taka mumbled through clenched teeth, but did as asked. He reached into his pocket he produced a blue crystal. His fist was wrapped tightly around it, but slowly and unwillingly, he pried open his palm and held it out in front of Zoisite. "Satisfied?"

"That will suffice, I suppose," the slender man said as he reached out for the crystal, but Taka's fingers snapped shut back tightly around it.

"Where's Shigo?" Taka demanded, his arm still outstretched as if teasing Zoisite with his fists' contents.

Zoisite's mouth curled into a grin and he replied, "Tsukiji."

"Tsukiji," Taka repeated, staring into blonde man's eyes with nothing but contempt, looking for any sign of him lying. Then, without notice, Taka dropped his arm slightly before thrusting it back upwards, opening his hand in the process and allowing the crystal to fly upwards. "Fetch," he said before dashing back out of the subway and into the rain.

Zoisite lunged forward and caught the crystal, giggling all the while.

… … …

Tuxedo Kamen's eyes narrowed as he watched Taka dash out of the subway. He'd seen him talking to someone who dressed just like Nephrite and Jadeite, and assumed he was also one of the four kings. He'd even watched helplessly as Taka just handed over a crystal. It took all the restraint Tuxedo Kamen had to keep himself from jumping out to catch the crystal while it was in the air, but he knew he would learn more from staying hidden. He could always slay the king and get the crystal back later, after all. But if Taka would just hand one of the four kings a crystal so easily, he must be working for the Dark Kingdom. There just wasn't any other explanation for it—or at least, an explanation _he_ would accept.

… … …

End of Chapter 5

Wheee… that only took forever. Sorry it's taking so long, but I only get to write during my lunch breaks ; From what my one friend says, though, is that I'm learning from my mistakes. I think she means my writing is getting better (I hope!) so I really hope everyone else thinks so, too. I'm always open for criticism! Poor Shigo, huh?


	6. Chapter 6: Loss

Shigo's body stood motionless. Dark eyes still wide and empty, his body grew darker by the second. His red hair was slowly turning gray, and his skin was a dingy silver hue.

Sailor Moon slid down the wall and fell onto her hands and knees. Her back was aching, but her determination held strong. Nephrite had just possessed an innocent person, and she would not forgive him. Producing her Moon Wand, she slowly began to stand up.

"If you can hear me," she started, knees shaking from the impact, "please, fight it for a little bit longer. I'll free you…"

"I don't think so, little girl," Nephrite laughed as the shell of Shigo's body started to walk towards her. It stumbled at first, as if it were being pushed and pulled from the inside, but its steps quickly improved and he was soon standing in front of Sailor Moon.

Grasping her Moon wand tightly, she twirled it in her hand to begin her incantation. "Moon Healing Esca…" she started, but was cut off as Shigo's hand suddenly gripped her throat tightly, leaving her gasping for air, but her eyes showed no fear. "-la…" she managed to get out before Shigo's grip tightened, lifting slightly. The pressure forced Sailor Moon to stand on her toes, struggling to breathe, ceasing her conjuration. Nephrite watched the scene from a few feet back, a cocky grin on his face all the while. But then the shell of Shigo stopped moving.

"What are you waiting for?" Nephrite bellowed to the shell, but he didn't move. The grip still tight around Sailor Moon's throat, but the arm was shaking a little. Sailor Moon took the opportunity to grab onto its arm, bring her feet up and plant them on the possessed Shigo's chest. Pushing as hard as she could and prying on the fingers that were wrapped around her throat, she managed to free herself and fall to the cold floor. But the impact forced her to lose grip on her Moon wand; it clattered across the subway floor before finally stopping right in front of where Nephrite stood.

"You're too weak, bird boy, just give up," taunted Nephrite, regaining his pompous composure as he picked up the Moon wand, eyeing it curiously.

The body of Shigo finally quit shaking as the head turned down towards Sailor Moon and clasped its hands together. Sailor Moon quickly scrambled out of the way as a black energy shot from the shell's hands towards the ground where she sat only milliseconds before.

Sailor Moon grimaced as she looked back at the smoldering cement, and squealed as she saw yet another bolt of the black energy coming straight for her again. She closed her eyes and braced herself knowing there wasn't enough time to move.

A loud crackling sound filled the subway, followed by the sounds of several more mini-explosions. Realizing she never felt the attack hit her, Sailor Moon opened her eyes only to see two black energies colliding above her, each one fighting to get past the other.

Much to her relief, Shigo's energy lost the battle and his body was sent flying backwards a few feet before he stopped, staring emptily at his assailant.

"Are you alright?" a familiar voice asked Sailor Moon from the entrance to the subway.

"Ta—er, Yes, I'm fine. Th-thank you?" Sailor Moon stumbled over her words, realizing that Taka didn't know that Usagi was also Sailor Moon.

But Taka wasn't listening, his gaze turned towards the tall man lurking behind her. "Nephrite!" Taka growled, fists clenching, "Where's Shigo?"

As if in response, the shell of Shigo's body charged at Taka as Nephrite began to laugh. "You mean to tell me you don't recognize your own brother?" he chuckled, watching the scene.

The possessed Shigo threw a fist at Taka's but it was caught, and the same followed for his other fist. Black electricity sparked from every spot where their skin touched as the bewildered Taka fought to keep his brother at bay.

But it was not his brother that stood before him, it was a monster. Empty eyes and a dark aura surrounding itself, the monster looked nothing like his brother… or, did it? "Shigo?" he mouthed, a sea of emotions flowing through him.

"That's _your_ brother?" Sailor Moon questioned, pointing to the shell in disbelief.

Nephrite couldn't contain himself. Anger at the man who tried to have him killed only added to the excitement for the pain that this man was now feeling. "This is what you get for helping the Senshi! You failed as a guard, you failed as a son, and now you're failing as a brother!"

Nephrite's words echoed through Taka's mind. "I haven't failed!" Taka screamed, twisting the arms of his possessed brother to either side and then kneeing him in the stomach. "I'll beat your shadow out of him, Nephrite, and then I'll kill you for making me do it!" he shouted before leaning forward and shoveling his brother onto his back, tossing him backwards into the subway turn-stiles.

Sailor Moon stood there, baffled by the strength shown by Taka, but Nephrite merely laughed in response. "You can't 'beat' my shadow out of him," he taunted, an evil grin dancing on his lips. "The only way to free my shadow of its new home is to destroy it, and I doubt you'll be killing your own brother any time soon."

Taka froze as the words reached his ears. _No way to remove it? No_… Taka wouldn't believe it. Shigo wouldn't be overcome so easily, he was too strong for that. No, there must be another way, he was sure of it. "You're full of it," he spat at Nephrite, forgetting about his brother for a moment. That was a mistake. A dark grey arm wrapped around his throat, squeezing tightly whilst Shigo's other arm restrained one of Taka's free ones.

Sailor Moon reached up for her tiara to help Taka, but stopped herself. She knew that this monster was actually Taka's brother! She couldn't attack him, but she had to help. But how?

Sailor Moon looked around, scanning her surroundings. She needed something to get Shigo off of Taka, but not decimate him like her tiara would. _Ah!_ She thought as she ran over to where the vending machines were lined up, and right next to them, a garbage can. It didn't have much in it so she had no trouble picking it up and tossing it at Shigo. As she was picking it up, however, Nephrite took to chasing after her in an attempt to stop her interference. He was too slow, however, and got to her only after she'd tossed the object.

Meanwhile, Taka struggled to loosen the grip around his neck, prying at Shigo with his only free arm. Taka, through squinting eyes, just barely saw the trash can flying his way and ducked just enough for it to smack entirely into the face of Shigo. The distraction was just enough for Taka to slip free of Shigo's grasp, turn around and kick him hard in the stomach, sending him barreling into the turn-stiles once again.

Nephrite had Sailor Moon pinned up against a large vending machine, one hand around her throat and the other pinning her right arm. Taka quickly ran over, clasping the bottom of his hands together but leaving the fingers far apart, and positioned himself directly behind Nephrite. Nephrite was too busy demanding crystals from Sailor Moon to notice his predicament, and was completely defenseless as Taka shot a large amount of black energy out of his hands directly into the middle of Nephrite's back.

Wide eyes stared at Sailor Moon as he first felt the lightning-like shock pulse through his body, and as the pain intensified, his mouth grew wide and his screams echoed through the subway tunnel. As Taka finally depleted himself of energy, they both fell to the ground. Smoke rose from Nephrite's smoldering body as Taka lay there panting, completely drained.

Sailor Moon stood there, frozen for a moment. So many thoughts were flooding through her head; Taka had a brother, Shigo, who was now possessed by Nephrite's shadow; Taka and Nephrite knew each other somehow, not to mention the fact that Taka quite possibly just defeated one of the Four Kings, a feat the Senshi had yet to accomplish. But her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Shigo's possessed body pushing itself upwards off of the turn-stiles, and she snapped back into reality.

_My wand!_ She thought as she bent over the half-dead Nephrite and examined him, only Shigo was now charging at her.

A red rose sliced through the air and landed in front of Shigo, but he didn't seem to care. Shigo stomped on the rose and continued to charge at his target.

"What the…?" Tuxedo Kamen mouthed, as he leapt from his place in the shadows a few feet in front of the possessed man, pulled out his cane and enlarged it so it would stab Shigo directly in the chest.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Sailor Moon screeched excitedly.

"Hurry, I'll buy you some time!" he replied, now holding his cane horizontally across the chest of the creature that was now attacking him.

Reaching under Nephrite's arm, Sailor Moon pulled out her Moon wand—it didn't look like Taka's attack had any effect on it, so she decided it would be safe to give it a whirl. Twirling it between her fingers she began her incantation, "Moon Healing Escalation!"

Tuxedo Kamen moved sideways just as the glittering attack came at them, a golden glow surrounding Shigo. At first he just stood there, but slowly his skin started to lighten.

"You won't get off that easily!" a voice echoed through the tunnel.

Sailor Moon turned to see where the voice came from, while still holding up her attack, but when she looked back, Shigo had disappeared.

"What the…?" she mouthed as she dropped her hands that held the Moon wand to her sides, stopping the attack, and turned to look around the area. Nephrite's body had also disappeared, and Taka had staggered to his feet.

"Zoisite! You said…!" Taka screamed, body swaying from lack of energy. His complexion was pale, and he looked as if he hadn't eaten in days.

"I said what?" Zoisite giggled, appearing out of nowhere to hover above the ground between all three of the heroes, but facing Taka. "I seem to only recall telling you where he was, I didn't say I'd let you have him back, or that I wouldn't interfere, or that I wouldn't stop you," he finished, smiling down on them.

"ZOISITE!" Taka roared, emotions getting the best of him. He pulled his arm out in front of him, as if to attack, but Sailor Moon ran over and stopped him.

"Don't, you're too weak!" she pleaded, holding onto his arm. His body stiffened at her touch and he turned to look at her. Was this really the same goofy girl who was always playing video games and slurping down milkshakes?

"Usa—" he started, but was interrupted by new voices echoing through the tunnel.

"Fire Soul!" shouted Sailor Mars as she entered the subway, throwing a line of fire towards the hovering King.

"Supreme Thunder!" followed Sailor Jupiter, likewise aiming her attack at Zoisite, as Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury trailed in behind her.

But neither attack connected, as Zoisite simply held out his palm creating a force field around himself, blocking the attacks.

"Sailor Moon! You're here!" Sailor Venus shouted happily at the sight of her comrade. She was afraid they had been too late to help Taka.

"Look out!" Sailor Moon screamed as Zoisite went to retaliate; only he stopped mid-attack as a red rose cut through the air, slicing his cheek.

"My face!" Zoisite screamed, cupping his cheek. "Who…?" he continued, eyes narrowing at the sight of blood on his fingers, and he turned in the direction of where it was thrown from. Tuxedo Kamen stood at the ready, beckoning the Dark Kingdom King on.

But Zoisite took a quick glance around the room and, though still visibly upset, voiced in a very amused tone, "I've got what I wanted, and then some, so I'll be going now."

Using what little energy Taka had left, he pushed from Sailor Moon and ran at Zoisite, screaming "Zoisite! Release Shigo or I swear-!" but his words were lost as Zoisite vanished. Taka stopped and dropped to his knees, overcome by his emotions. _How could they have even weakened Shigo enough to possess him? How did they find him? How did I let this happen? Shigo…_

A hand fell on his shoulder and he looked up to see whom it belonged to. Bright blue, sad, pitying eyes looked down on him. Staring into those eyes he felt some form of comfort… Taka's body then fell against her leg as his eyes closed; he had passed out.

"Sailor Moon," Sailor Mars started, taking a step towards her comrade who was now on her knees, holding the young man's head in her lap. "Let's get him out of here."

Sailor Moon nodded, staring down at the man. He had just lost someone dear to him, all thanks to the Dark Kingdom. _I will not allow anyone else to lose someone they care for because of them! I will stop them!_ She silently swore to herself. Then Taka's head shifted from her lap as Tuxedo Kamen lifted him from the ground and onto his back.

"I'll take care of him," he stated, hating himself for offering, but he knew the Senshi wouldn't know where to take him. Well, he didn't know either, but he assumed he'd have an easier time than they would. He at least knew the guy in person, as detestable as he was, and the Senshi probably didn't know a thing about him.

"Can we trust you won't harm him?" Sailor Mars asked, Sailor Jupiter standing at the ready behind her. The Senshi were still unsure of whether or not Tuxedo Kamen was on their side or the Dark Kingdom's side, despite him always saving Sailor Moon. He never stuck around long enough for them to ask him anything, and he had also kept one of the crystals for himself.

"I won't hurt him," Tuxedo Kamen stated as he headed past her to the stairway that lead out of the subway, bent forward from the weight of the man on his back. _Although I would really like to_, he thought to himself as he disappeared out of sight from the Senshi.

"Is it just me or was Tuxedo Kamen acting weird?" Sailor Venus asked, breaking the silence.

Silently, Sailor Moon stood up and de-transformed back into Usagi, a determined look upon her face.

"Oh, Usagi," Sailor Jupiter started as she de-transformed along with the other Senshi, "You're not still mad at Taka, are you?"

"Huh?" Usagi asked, finally looking a little more normal.

"About the park, he didn't forget about you, he fell and was knocked unconscious for a few hours," Makoto told her.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Usagi," Rei chimed in, waving a finger in the girl's face teasingly, "and he said you slapped him! You didn't let him finish explaining himself and you just hit him?"

"Rei-chan!" Usagi whined in her friend's face, getting into her usual bickering mode, "How can you be so mean! He was toying with my emotions, OK! It was an accident and I overreacted, but he should've said that upfront!"

Rei just smirked the entire time as Usagi rambled on and on about how she didn't mean to slap him and yet that he deserved it. Rei was just happy to see Usagi acting like Usagi again; she hated to see her friend look so upset.

… … …

"OK, now, where should I take you?" Tuxedo Kamen spoke aloud to no one as he dashed from roof-top to roof-top, knees aching from the added weight. As he landed on a particularly sloped roof, his ankle twisted and he fell to one knee. "Argh!" he yelled, staggering upward again, almost dropping Taka's unconscious body. Normally a sprained ankle wouldn't affect the masked man, but that along with his already pained side from his earlier altercation did add up.

_It only hurts so much because of him! I want to drop him off this roof so badly… I can't carry him much longer, and I have no idea where to take him! Why did I take him from the Senshi? _Tuxedo Kamen thought to himself as he angrily limped across the rooftop, until he felt something damp on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Taka's mouth hanging open.

"QUIT DROOLING ON ME!" he screamed to the unconscious man, thrusting his shoulder up into Taka's mouth to close it.

After regaining his composure, Tuxedo Kamen leapt to the next rooftop, and noticed he wasn't too far from his own apartment. _Well, I could take him to my place… I'd have to stay in Kamen form, though, in case he woke up. But then again, he'd be in my apartment. This… scum. I'd have to clean everything. But, I could question him when he woke up about the Dark Kingdom, and why the hell he gave them a crystal._ Tuxedo Kamen debated before finally arriving on the balcony to his apartment and slid open his sliding-glass door.

He then, taking no real caution, dropped the body of Taka onto his sofa.

_Now, I just wait until he wakes up._

… … …

END OF CHAPTER 6

It's a little shorter than usual, but I wanted to end it here. I love the Mamoru-Taka interaction, so I want to start that in next chapter. Hehehe… Please Review! I can't judge my own work, you know. You guys have to tell me what I'm doing right or wrong! OK? Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7: Guest

Tuxedo Kamen sat at his kitchen counter, clutching a glass of water between both if his hands. He stayed up all night, watching _him_. His eyes never left the man who lay unconsciously on his sofa. He was beaten, bruised, and depleted of any energy his body could've contained.

"Damnit," Tuxedo Kamen swore openly to no one, releasing his untouched glass of water and standing from the counter. He then went to the refrigerator, opened it, let his eyes roam for a moment, and then closed it again. _I can't think straight let alone eat, what am I going to do?_

His gaze then fell upon the unconscious man once more. He was so pale; he needed to eat or at least drink something. But Tuxedo Kamen would be damned if he was caught nursing _him_ back to health. But the want-to-be-Doctor inside of him knew better, and he hated himself for it. With a deep sigh of forthcoming regret, Tuxedo Kamen faded back into Mamoru and went over to the man to examine him.

Taka lay on his back across Mamoru's sofa. His head rested on the right cushion, and his feet hung over the left side, but just barely. His left hand rested on his chest as it rose and fell ever so slightly; his right arm hung off the front of the sofa, palm lying open on the floor. Mamoru took to the man's open palm first, examining the blackened skin. Scorched as it was, it looked as if it had been healing rather quickly on its own.

"Maybe he doesn't need help," Mamoru mouthed, examining the man's neck. The dark red marks that had earlier surrounded his neck were now a barely visible pink hue. The marks that were on his knuckles were also vanishing. The only thing Mamoru could see that was still wrong was the paleness and the fact that he was barely breathing. Barely breathing? No, it was just slow… he wasn't unconscious, he was sleeping! Mamoru growled—his nemesis was asleep on his clean sofa!

"Wake up!" Mamoru shouted, shaking the man's shoulder. Taka didn't budge. Apparently it was a very deep sleep, but not so far as being unconscious.

_Well, he depleted all of his energy… I guess all he needs is energy._ Mamoru thought as he headed into the kitchen, scowling. He was about to cook a meal for one of his enemies—one he particularly loathed more than usual. Mamoru was definitely regretting whatever the hell had possessed him to volunteer for this.

Digging through his cupboards, Mamoru tried not to pull anything he thought tasted good or anything name-brand out. He had to cook for him, but that didn't mean he wanted the man to have a good meal. But that was just it; Mamoru never bought anything that wasn't name-brand or anything he didn't like. He had to come up with something else.

"Chicken Noodle Soup it is," Mamoru declared, pulling the can out from under the electric can opener and pouring its contents into a pot. He then proceeded to fill the can with water, pour that into the pot, and turn the fire on underneath. There, Taka had forced him into cooking something for him. Damnit.

… … …

"Get up," Mamoru growled, lightly kneeing the unconscious man in the shoulder as he set the bowl of soup down on the coffee table that was in front of the sofa. When the man didn't budge, Mamoru tried again, "Wake up, asshole, there's food—"

And as soon as the word 'food' came out of his mouth, Taka's eyes sprung open and he sat up. However, he didn't realize Mamoru was hovering over him, and they knocked heads.

"What the hell…?" Taka mumbled, rubbing his head.

"Shut up and eat," Mamoru growled as he went over to his recliner and sat down, also rubbing his head.

"YOU? How did you get here? Where's Shigo?" Taka started, getting excited and angry.

"You're in my apartment, I found you in the street, and I don't know who or where 'Shigo' is" Mamoru replied flatly, staring out the window.

"You _found_ me on the street? What street? Where? Is this chicken noodle soup?" Distracted by the bowl in front of him, Taka began slurping the contents down, not caring that Mamoru had ignored every one of his inquiries.

When he was finished his set the bowl back down on the coffee table and glanced at Mamoru. "Thank you…" he mumbled sheepishly, and he started to stand up, only to fall back down on the sofa.

"You're still weak," Mamoru stated flatly, still looking out the window, having not even looked at the man.

"Weak? I'm not weak… just, um," Taka started, but the grumbling of his stomach interrupted him. "Ah, um, do you have any more food?" he asked man in the recliner. When he got no response he swallowed hard and added, "Please?"

"There's some leftover lasagna in the refrigerator," Mamoru grumbled, sulking. The doctor inside of him sure was a pain in the ass.

"Thank You!" Taka hollered, jumping off of the sofa and dashing into the kitchen.

"Hey! I thought you were dizzy!" Mamoru shouted, standing up and following him into the kitchen.

"I am, but… it's lasagna!"

Mamoru dropped his head. How was this idiot powerful enough to defeat one of the four Kings? Or worse yet, how was this idiot strong enough to beat himself?

When Taka had had his fill of lasagna and drank over a quarter gallon of milk, he went back to Mamoru's sofa and sat down. "So…" he started, looking back into the kitchen to where Mamoru stood, washing the dishes.

"So what?" Mamoru shouted back over his shoulder.

Taka twiddled his thumbs for a moment before asking, "So… don't you have things you want to ask me?"

"Actually, yeah. Why aren't you offering to do these dishes?"

Taka's lips curled into a smile. "I'm not that rude."

"Huh? What do you mean 'not that rude?' Offering to do these would be a kind gesture, especially after you ate my dinner, and after I had to carry your unconscious ass sixteen blocks to my apartment!"

Raising an eyebrow, Taka got up and started to walk back into the kitchen. "Sixteen blocks?"

"Er… six."

"Oh. Well, anyway, I'd probably break all of your dishes. So I'm saving you the hassle of having to buy new ones!"

Mamoru was speechless. That was the sorriest excuse for not doing dishes he'd ever heard! He was just as ridiculous as… Odango.

Odango. That's right. This is the jerk that was trying to take his Odango away from him. Well, she wasn't his, but he thought she should be. She and Sailor Moon were the only two to ever really catch his eye, the only two women ever to really interest him—other than his elusive dream princess—and he wasn't about to let some jerk take them away.

"Well, if you're finished eating and since you obviously don't need medical attention, feel free to leave."

Taka's eyes lowered as he put a sad puppy face on, "You're not even going to ask me how I ended up in the middle of a street? Or who Shigo is? Or to spend the night?"

"Don't care, don't care, and Hell No."

"I think you're curious of all three, though."

"I AM NOT GAY!"

Taka just smirked and waved his hand in a 'whatever' fashion. A vein in Mamoru's neck thumped as his anger grew, face turning red. This was getting out of control. Mamoru had practically nursed this idiot back to health and here he was making jokes about him!

But just when Mamoru was about to demand Taka leave his apartment, Taka sat back down on the sofa and dropped his head just low enough for his bangs to hide his eyes. "Shigo is my brother."

Mamoru's mouth fell open but no words came out. What could he say? He wanted to yell at Taka, to kick him out of his apartment, and even to kick his ass, but for as sad as Taka suddenly became, Mamoru didn't know what to do.

After a moment of silence and Mamoru's brain still dormant, Taka continued, "He was kidnapped… and I was trying to rescue him, but I failed."

Puzzled, Mamoru sat down on his recliner and looked down to the floor. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because… you're the only person I can think of who might understand how it feels. I'm an orphan, too."

"How… how did you know that?" Mamoru questioned, astounded.

"Um, it's kind of obvious. Not to mention I work with Motoki."

"Oh," Mamoru breathed, relieved. For a second there he thought Taka had been stalking him. "Well, I'm sorry for your loss and all, but I don't think there's anything I can do for you, maybe if you called the police—"

"Like the police can do anything about the Dark Kingdom! You of all people should know that!"

Mamoru gaped. Taka was admitting to knowing about the Dark Kingdom… to Mamoru! Unless, did Taka know that Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen? Well, Mamoru wasn't about to admit it.

"I don't know what—" but he was interrupted again as Taka punched the wall.

"I know who you are, and I know you don't trust me, but I need your help."

Mamoru stared at the man for a moment before his eyes narrowed again—Taka just punched _his _wall! "Hey!" he started, but Taka didn't hear him. He had fallen over, unconscious on Mamoru's living room floor.

… … …

"Really? Is he OK?" Motoki asked, leaning over the counter at the arcade with wide eyes.

"Yeah, he'll be OK, but he asked me to tell you to forgive him. He'll be back to work as soon as he can." Usagi then smiled at him and sipped away at the last few drops of her milkshake. But Rei, who was sitting next to her, looked as shocked as Motoki.

"Um, Motoki, can I have an order of fries, please?"

"Sure thing Rei," he replied, making his way to the other end of the counter to throw some fries in for her.

"Ooh! Fries! Rei-chan, can you share with me?" Usagi asked with pleading eyes.

"No! And I only did that so I could ask what the hell you think you're doing?" Rei whispered back to her in an angry tone.

"What'd I do?"

"About Taka being sick! We don't even know if he's alive! You can't lie to Motoki like that..!"

"Why wouldn't he be alive? Tuxedo Kamen-sama took him!" Usagi responded defensively, baffled at her friend's tone. Taka was alive, she was sure of it.

"Ugh! Usagi, we'll talk about this later when I can scream at you in private."

"What—Why?" But Usagi's question was never answered as Motoki showed up and placed a large order of fries in front of the two bickering girls.

"Tuxedo Kamen, huh? Another one of your dreams, Usagi?" He asked in a bemused tone. Everyone knew Usagi had a crush on the hero, only Motoki didn't know that Usagi also once wished that he was that masked man.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Usagi quickly recovered, nodding enthusiastically. She didn't know how much of the conversation Motoki had heard. She then decided to stuff her mouth with a handful of fries to prevent further inquiries. Only, they were hot.

Motoki and Rei both looked on in a mix of shame and amusement as Usagi fanned her tongue while simultaneously wailing. Pitying the girl, Motoki quickly fixed her another milkshake to cool her sore tongue. No sooner did he set it onto the counter than Usagi had downed it.

"How many stomachs do you have, Odango?" a voice called from the entrance to the arcade.

"Shut up, baka" Usagi retorted. She then turned her head so he wouldn't see the chocolate smeared across her face.

Luckily, he hadn't noticed. Unluckily, though, he headed over to the counter and sat next to Usagi, separating her from the napkin dispenser.

"Hey, Motoki," Mamoru smiled before sighing and adding, "I need a big order today."

"Oh, having a party or something?" Motoki asked, pulling a small notepad and a pen from the pouch of his apron. The question of a party tweaked the interest of the two girls sitting next to him, but was quickly diminished when Mamoru replied that it wasn't like that. He was just having a friend over.

"Don't tell me you've got a girlfriend, Mamoru?" Motoki asked, winking.

Usagi snorted to hold in her laughter. Mamoru? A girlfriend? Hah!

And yet, something inside of her felt extremely relieved when she heard Mamoru reply, "If I did, I wouldn't be ordering food from here, now, would I?"

"Hey!" Motoki dejected, offended.

"I'm joking, I'm joking!" Mamoru laughed, waving his hands in front of him. "But no," he started, getting a serious look, "it's just one of the guys… hanging out, you know?"

Motoki only shrugged, lying his notepad down on the counter hand holding is pen at the ready. "Your order?"

"OK… Let's see. I'll need seven regular cheeseburgers, no, wait, make that eight. And then I'll need 2 large orders of fries…"

Mamoru continued to ramble off his order, and the bigger it got, the wider Usagi and Rei's eyes got. All that food for only two guys? That's impossible.

"_Are_ you having a party?" Usagi couldn't help but ask, her back still to him.

"Even if I was, why would I tell you, Odango?" he retorted smugly, emphasizing on the 'Odango.'

This, of course, infuriated Usagi. Forgetting the chocolate smeared across her face, she turned to face him, angrily shouting "My name is Usagi! Not Odango! And I would never want to go to a party thrown by a conceited jerk like you, anyway!"

At first he just looked at her as she lectured him, but her words went in one ear and out the other. Her face is what he stared at, the light smidgeons of chocolate around her upper lip and the light marks on her cheek, and last of all the bright white spot of whipped cream right on the tip of her nose. It was all too… cute.

Her words had ceased and she was now staring at him, confused.

"What are you looking at?" she asked. And then it clicked. Her face! Blushing terribly, she quickly turned around again, hands covering her face as she leaned into Rei. _Stupid Usagi! Stupid Usagi! Now he's going to laugh at you and make fun of you and…_

Motoki and Rei looked at each other and then to Mamoru, who had also turned around. Then he turned to face Usagi again, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Here."

Her thoughts interrupted, she grimaced and whimpered, "What is it?" as she reached a hand out from her crouching position in front of Rei. Into it, Mamoru placed a handful of napkins, and sat back down. "Don't forget your nose, Odango."

"Shut up, Baka," she growled. _Why didn't he laugh at me?_

"Usagi, we should be going. The girls are probably waiting for us at the temple and who knows what Grandpa is doing to them…"

Usagi nodded in agreement. She said goodbye to Motoki and stuck her tongue out at Mamoru before leaving the arcade. After the two had left, Mamoru set his arm on the counter and leaned his head on it. A light smile lined his lips. What a day.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Motoki chuckled to himself, setting a bag full of food on the counter.

"What?" Mamoru asked, lifting his head.

"You. I never thought I'd see the day you were… daydreaming."

"Daydreaming? What does that have to do with anything?"

Motoki just shook his head and set another huge bag on the counter. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Mamoru replied as he took out his wallet and handed Motoki the money for the food. He then picked up the bags, "I'll see you."

"You're not going to tell me who the _friend_ is?"

"Oh yeah," Mamoru mouthed. He had almost forgotten why he had come down here… that he had to go back to his apartment to see _him_. "No one of any importance, Motoki, really." And with that, he left the arcade, his smile faded into a look of grief.

… … …

The three girls sat at the top of the stairs to the temple. Each sat on a different step; Ami on the top one with Luna, sitting in the middle facing down to her two companions; Minako on the left, one step down from her and Makoto on the right, one more down from that, Artemis on her lap. They were all silent, confused, thinking. Last night's events replaying in their minds. A new King had appeared, along with the realization that Taka had some form of power and that he had done something to Nephrite. But what? Usagi had not explained everything to them when they left—it was late, and they all needed to get home. But it was bothersome. Taka was mysterious, and they weren't sure to consider him friend or foe… if he was still alive, that is.

Makoto looked up suddenly, causing Ami and Minako to look as well to see the remaining two Senshi coming up the stairs. They all stood and headed into the temple.

"We need to find Tuxedo Kamen and ask him where he left Taka… he might have family looking for him," Rei said as she slid the doors closed behind her.

"And how do you suggest we do that? He only ever shows up when a youma does, and we can't predict when a youma's going to show up next, so…" Usagi started, on the defensive already. Why was Rei always attacking Tuxedo Kamen?

"That's just it, Usagi! Don't you see? He always shows up whenever a youma does. Doesn't that seem suspicious?"

"Well, we show up wherever a youma does, too, Rei," Ami spoke, looking up from the table to the dark haired priestess. Rei bit her bottom lip, thinking of what else to say that might convince her comrades that this man could be dangerous.

"Why don't you use the sacred fire to see if Taka's alright?" Minako chimed in.

"It's not about Taka, it's about us blindly trusting a man who we know nothing about."

"Rei-chan…" Usagi trailed off, looking at her friend. She'd never seen Rei so worked up over something like this before.

"I'm sorry," Rei sighed, sitting down as she leaned against the door. Keeping her eyes on the floor, she continued, "I just have a bad feeling about this… about everything. Something big is going to happen, I can feel it."

Her friends understood. Well, they didn't know what she was feeling, but they all knew their duties, and they all knew something big was coming. The Shitennou were powerful, but it was obvious that they were answering to someone else—an even more powerful being. It would have to be extremely powerful to be controlling creatures of that caliber. They all knew that eventually they would face this being, but they didn't know if they could handle it, and that frightened Rei.

And this is precisely why they were having this meeting. Usagi ruefully recounted the previous nights' events to her friends in a much detail as she could remember. Ami took notes while she spoke; Minako sat there, listening as if Usagi were reading a book; while Makoto and Rei both listened intently, though Rei still looked as if something was really bothering her.

… … …

End of Chapter 7

OK, yeah. . . kind of a boring chapter. I'm actually almost done with Chapter 8, but I wanted to post this one before I actually finished it. It's not that great, I know, but review it anyway Thanks and I hope you're enjoying thus far!


	8. Chapter 8: Rain

She was beautiful, that much he knew even from what little he could see. Her face was hidden; a bright light emanating from behind her blinded her face from view, but he could still make out her figure. Her flowing pearl-white silk gown only added to the beauty of the milky skin it adorned, hugging tightly to every curve on her upper torso and then releasing it all, flowing outward and dancing down her legs delicately to float barely above her ankles. Long golden-blonde hair trailed down her back from either side, glistening brightly in the light, flowing in even length with the bottom of her gown. Her delicate fingers clutched nervously to the balcony railing. Something was upsetting her…

"Please, Endymion…" she pleaded. If he could make out her face he would swear she'd be crying. Her voice desperate; he would do anything to help her.

"Please, tell me, who are you?" he asked. He knew what she wished of him. He had been here before, time and time again, he had heard her desperate cries for help before. He was trying to help her, too, but it took time—time she did not have.

"Endymion, the crystals… you must find them. Time is…" she trailed off, sobbing silently. Oh how he desperately wished he could hold her, comfort her, but she was always so close and yet so far. He knew if he tried to get closer it would all fade away, he had tried that already. And yet, he couldn't help himself.

"Please, if I cannot have your name, at least let me see your face?" He asked, stepping closer to the balcony, looking up at the light.

"Endymion…" she sobbed as the light brightened. The light grew with intensity until all he could see was a blinding whiteness…

"HEY!" Mamoru roared, smacking a hand out of his face.

"It's about time," Taka sighed, flicking the flashlight off. "I didn't know how else to wake you."

"So you decided to hold my eyelids open and shine a light into my eyes!" Mamoru screamed, still rubbing and blinking his eyes.

"Well, you did leave a flashlight just sitting out in the open…"

"It was on the shelf!"

"That's out in the open, if you ask me." Taka shrugged, chuckling. "Thanks for the food, by the way."

"I see you had no trouble helping yourself to whatever you want, as usual," Mamoru quipped. He was going to see her face this time, he was sure of it, had it not been for Taka. "Damn you," he mumbled, cursing under his breath.

"And what's that supposed to mean, eh?" Taka smirked. He knew exactly what Mamoru was getting at, and he loved to get him riled up.

"You know exactly what it means, and anyway," Mamoru started, but paused to yawn before continuing, "I want to know what you mean by all that 'I know who you are' stuff you were yapping about when you decided to punch a hole in my wall."

"Oh, yeah," Taka started, sitting on the sofa and crossing his arms in a cocky fashion. He paused to smirk before laying out flatly, "Tuxedo Kamen."

Mamoru held his composure though, much to the dismay of Taka, and merely raised his eyebrows, asking "You think _I'm_ Tuxedo Kamen?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me. When you elbowed me in the jaw whilst 'rescuing' me, I woke up for a moment and noticed I was being carried by Tuxedo Kamen. And what do you know; I end up in the apartment of Mamoru, who fights with more power than any other normal human I've ever fought before."

Mamoru was dumbfounded. His identity, which he had kept secret from everyone, even his best friend, for so long, had just been figured out by the one guy he absolutely abhorred. _This has to be some kind of nightmare_, he concluded, as he dropped his head into his hands and leaned further back into the recliner, hoping the cushions would somehow suck him in and away from this guy. But they didn't, and he was still there, unsure of what to do.

And then it hit him… _he knows I'm Tuxedo Kamen, so I don't have to be easy on him. Now's my chance to figure out who he's working for and what he knows about the Dark Kingdom!_

But when Taka saw Mamoru's eyes narrow and glare at him like he was some sort of disgusting trophy, he knew exactly what he was thinking. "And I don't work for the Dark Kingdom, and if I was don't you think I would have done something to you while you were sleeping? So, please don't attack me, I'd hate to whoop your ass again… especially in your own home."

"I believe I had the upper hand towards the end, thank you," Mamoru retorted, ego hurting. He had a point, though. Taka hadn't attacked while he was sleeping, which meant he probably wasn't working for the Dark Kingdom, or… did it?

"Sure you did," Taka smirked; even though he knew Mamoru was right, he wasn't going to admit it. Taka was restraining himself thinking Mamoru a human, and Mamoru's power was held back because he wasn't transformed. "And in any case, I still need your help."

"Ugh, haven't I helped you enough?"

"Of course you've helped me, but that just made me realize that deep down you help people! And I'm a person in need of some help."

Mamoru massaged his brows and sighed. _This was a horrible day… Up all night watching Taka sleep, making him soup, he punched a hole in my wall, and I had to go and buy him more food, and I got to see Odango with chocolate all over face…_ Mamoru smiled at the thought. Well, maybe it wasn't a completely horrible day, but it was pretty bad.

Taka, however, was staring intently at Mamoru's face. His expression changed so much—and now he was smiling! _This guy sure is strange_, he thought. "Well, are you going to help me?"

Mamoru's smile faded as he glanced over to the abomination on his sofa. All the trouble this man caused!

"That look is very hurtful, you know," Taka smiled. "Tell you what, you help me get Shigo back and I won't tell Usagi you're Tuxedo Kamen."

Mamoru's jaw dropped, "You wouldn't!"

"I would. In fact, I'd also tell Sailor Moon and the other senshi. And then I'd tell Motoki-kun."

"Taka…!" Mamoru growled, gripping his own hair tightly. This guy was unbelievable!

"And then I'll tell them about how you talk in your sleep," Taka smirked, pulling his hands up to clasp under his chin, batting his eyes femininely, "'Oh, Princess! Let me see your face!'" he called in a girlish voice before doubling over, laughing.

"TAKA!" Mamoru roared, lunging from his recliner at the sofa, arms outstretched, ready to strangle whatever they fell upon. And they did, meeting Taka's throat before he even noticed Mamoru had gotten up. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Ack!" Taka choked, prying at Mamoru's fingers. Twisting and struggling, they both fell from the sofa and onto the floor with a _thud_.

Much to Mamoru's dismay, Taka landed on top, straddling him as Mamoru held tight to his throat. When Mamoru realized that Taka was smirking rather than choking, he let go, and with a look of horror and shame he covered his face.

"Why me?" he called out, waiting for Taka to get up off of him.

"Oh, Mamo-chan," Taka called in a girly voice again, still straddling the frightened, shamed, and confused man.

"I'm NOT GAY!" Mamoru screamed. "Get off already!"

"Geez… can't a guy straddle another guy without said guy getting all pissy?" Taka quipped, still unmoving.

"NO!" Mamoru hollered back.

Then a malicious grin spread across Taka's face, "Are you going to help me?"

"Alright, alright, just get off of me, please!" Mamoru mumbled, getting more and more agitated by the second.

"Oh, Mamo-chan! Aishiteru!" Taka screamed in a girly voice yet again, but he did get up. He then extended his hand to help Mamoru up.

Mamoru looked up at Taka quizzically before grasping his hand and standing up.

"If you ever tell anyone…"

"Yes, yes." Taka waved his hand and sighed, donning a more serious expression. "We have more serious matters to discuss at the moment, anyhow."

… … …

"B-but, my queen… I am so close to gathering the crystals, I swear to you," Nephrite vowed, down on one knee. He looked battered, but he held his composure. A dark throne sat before him against a vast array of pillars and dark monuments; all of it vaguely visible, shrouded by dark shadows. A silhouette of someone sitting in the center of it all could be seen, to whom Nephrite was kneeling to.

"You have failed me many times," a female voice echoed through the dark room, her words empty and uncaring. "I will not tolerate this behavior."

"I will not fail you again! My Queen, I have a plan…" he started, clenching his hands into fists. A drop of sweat rolled off his brow.

"No!" the woman hissed, standing from her throne. He could not make out her expression, but from her sound he knew his was doomed. The Queen had thrown her arms out before her, calling upon unseen powers.

"My Queen, please, you don't unders—"

His last words echoed through the room, his body vanished, a single small stone lying in its place.

The 'Queen' then walked from her throne and through a large set of doors to the left of the cavern. When the doors shut behind her, Zoisite stepped out from behind a pillar. He slowly strode to the place where Nephrite once stood and knelt, closing his eyes and clenching his fists. "Your death will not be in vain," Zoisite vowed.

As his eyes opened slowly, he noticed the small stone lying on the ground. He picked it up and stared at it curiously. "Nephrite?" he mouthed before pocketing the rock and disappearing.

Zoisite reappeared in a room full of televisions, static running through them all. Seeing an empty room he sighed and sat down on the arm of the chair that sat in the middle of the room, pulling the rock from his pocket and examining it.

After a moment he looked up and turned to find a dark figure standing behind him.

"Kunzite, there's been another casualty," Zoisite stated flatly, clenching his fist around the nephrite gem.

"I know," the tall man called Kunzite responded, his face still hidden in the shadows.

"I have a plan for revenge against the Senshi. We will have the Ginzuishou," Zoisite vowed, looking down, shaken. "And I will have my revenge on that accursed Tuxedo Kamen" he growled, raising a hand to his scratched cheek.

"We cannot touch the masked one; our Queen wants him taken unharmed. But as for the others, we shall get our revenge. Let's work on your plan," Kunzite responded, holding out a hand for his comrade. "For him and for Jaedite."

Zoisite looked up to the offered hand and took it in his own, nodding silently.

… … …

"U-sa-gi-chan!" Minako called, tapping the blonde on her shoulder. "Daydreaming again?"

"I'm sorry. Just thinking," she smiled to her friend. They were in the middle of a department store, and Minako was trying on a yellow sun dress, awaiting Usagi's opinion.

"Well?" Minako questioned, turning slightly to the right, and then slightly to the left.

"It's very…" Usagi trailed off, unsure of how to answer it. Minako could make anything look good, but that still didn't mean it was a nice looking dress.

"It's not _that_ bad, is it?" Minako looked down at the number, posing to herself. Then she nodded and headed back into the fitting room. "OK, Next!"

Usagi just sighed and sat down on a chair by the entrance to the fitting room, a pile of clothes on her lap. Normally she'd be dressing up and having a lot of fun with Minako, but her heart just wasn't into it this time.

"Oy, Usagi. What's bothering you all of a sudden?" Minako called from behind the white door to the small changing room; over the top of it hung shirts, skirts and dresses of all colors and designs.

"Eh? I'm fine, I'm fine!" Usagi called back, trying to convince herself by forcing a smile. But last night's meeting at the shrine still loomed over her. Rei was really upset, like she was using Tuxedo Kamen as a front for her aggravation. But why wasn't she telling her friends?

"OK, well, how about we go get something to eat after these last few dresses?" Minako called in between the muffled sounds of her trying to get something on over her head.

"Sure!" Usagi called, this time smiling without having to force it.

… … …

"Ugh, I'm so hungry!" Usagi yelled as they strode down the sidewalk. She was rubbing her belly with one hand and holding an umbrella with the other.

"We're going to eat right now, Usagi," Minako stated, walking alongside her friend, carrying bags upon bags of clothes in her arms, struggling to hold up her own umbrella. "But boy are these getting heavy!"

"Well, you shouldn't have bought so much," Usagi jabbed, nudging Minako's elbow. "I can carry some, you know."

"Oh, well then," Minako started, pausing in the rain and handing Usagi one arm-full of bags, "Thank you!"

"Oy, Minako-chan…" Usagi mumbled, pulling the bags onto her arms before starting back down the sidewalk.

"And we still need to buy Rei a birthday present, I almost forgot!" exclaimed Minako, ignoring Usagi's distressing sounds as she practically drags the shopping bags down the street after her.

"Rei's birthday?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah, tomorrow's her birthday, didn't you know?"

"No," Usagi conceded, and was about to say something else when they rounded the bend, a light music filled their ears. It was a light but sad tune, chanting through the wet streets. The two girls weren't the only ones who heard it either; many other pedestrians were walking with their hands to their ears, straining to hear the enchanting melody.

"What do you think it is?" Usagi asked, also straining to listen.

"You know," Minako paused, tapping her chin with her index finger, "I heard of a new restaurant opening up around here called 'The Rain Tree.' Maybe we can try there for lunch?"

"Ok!" Usagi cheerfully agreed, as the both started walking again, this time letting their ears lead the way.

When they arrived, a small crowd had formed around the entrance, all listening blissfully to the sad music playing through the rain. Usagi stood on her tip-toes trying to get a better view over the crowd, but a yank on her arm pulled her back down.

"Ow, Minako-chan, what are you doiiiiiing?" Usagi tried to ask but she was being pulled through the crowd. Squishing between people and nearly missing being stepped on, Minako pulled Usagi through the last of the crowd at the entrance to the restaurant. "Minako!" Usagi wailed again, closing her umbrella and dusting off her skirt.

"Table for two?" a voice called from behind a tall table at the entrance. A slender woman with a red suit-like uniform stood there holding two menus, politely bowing slightly to the blondes.

"Yes, please." Minako stated, quickly regaining her composure and lifting her chin slightly to look more like an adult. Usagi watched in confusion at first before shrugging and following suit as the woman in red led them to their table.

She laid their menus on the table and turned to leave. "The waiter will be with you shortly."

"Why was there such a crowd outside, but there's room in here?" Usagi questioned, fiddling with the array of silverware.

"It looks like there's a stand in the front of the store, too. Selling something, I guess," Minako shrugged, peering through the menu.

Usagi sighed and picked her menu up as well, her tummy rumbling. Looking over it, she noted that there wasn't anything too special, the regular sort of stuff you'd find anywhere else. Not too pricey, either.

The girls ordered and made small talk over their meals, but mostly ate quietly and listened to the music playing softly through the restaurant. When Usagi was finished she leaned back against the seat and let her thoughts lead her to her distraught friend once more, causing some concern for Minako.

"Are you sure you're OK, Usagi? You're not becoming ill, are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine! I'm…" she trailed, looking down, "I'm just worried about Rei-chan."

"Oh, is that all?" Minako replied, setting her fork down. "Rei-chan just got herself all worked up, that's all. I'm worried, too, but I'm sure she'll be fine."

Usagi opened her mouth to reply but was stopped when someone asked "I'm sorry to interrupt, but did you say you had a friend who was upset?"

Usagi and Minako both turned to see the lady in red standing next to their table, holding something in her hands. "Yeah, actually…" Usagi started, but was interrupted again.

"Then perhaps your friend would like a gift? This music box plays the music you hear in this restaurant, bringing hope to all who hear it," the woman said, offering Usagi the box.

"Um… Thanks!" Usagi called, bowing her head to the lady as she turned and left the two.

"That was weird," Minako mumbled before looking over to get a better look at the box. It was a small wooden box, nothing too special. A large tree was carved out of the top, its branches spreading the width of the box.

"But now we have a birthday present for Rei-chan! I think she might really like this, too. We should take it to her," Usagi's face brightened as she spoke.

Minako nodded in agreement. Usagi was really childish sometimes, but her heart was in the right place.

… … …

"Rei-chan!" Usagi called as she reached the top of the temple stairs, breathing hard. Minako's bags still hung from her arm, and her umbrella still hung over her, though it didn't help much when she ran all the way here, soaking her from the waist down.

"Usagi-chan! Wait up!" Minako called, only just reaching the bottom of the stairs. She, too, was breathing hard, soaking wet.

"Hurry up! I want to give this to Rei-chan!" Usagi called down to her.

"Give what to Rei?" an elderly voice asked cheerfully, startling Usagi.

Turning to look, Usagi quickly recognized the old man standing in the entranceway to the temple. "Rei-chan's grandpa!" she breathed.

"We have a present for her!" Minako exclaimed, reaching the top of the stairs. "Is she here?"

"Rei's out running some errands at the moment. Would you like me to give it to her for you, young ladies?" the old man asked kindly.

"If you wouldn't mind," Minako replied, reaching into a bag and pulling the music box out. "Tell her it's from her friends, ok?" She handed it to him before bowing slightly and turning to leave.

"I will I will, thank you for stopping by," the old man replied, watching the two blondes make their way back down the stairs.

… … …

End of Chapter 8

Another sort of boring chapter, but I have to explain things or else it will be confusing, so I really don't have a choice… I want it to make sense, ya know? But anyway, please Read & Review. I really appreciate all the criticism I can get—it helps a lot! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9: Truth

He was holding her hand from across the table, leaning into her intimately. They were smiling. He was looking at this woman the same way he'd looked at her so many times before.

Rei thought back to the conversations she'd had with him before, when she realized it was him who had picked out her birthday presents every year and not her father. Kaidou, her father's assistant, who sent a bouquet of Casablanca lilies every year on her birthday after learning they were her favorite. It was him who called her a kindred spirit the last time they'd spoken. It was him who made Rei think she was special.

She watched from the doorway to the restaurant as they stood up to leave. She watched as he helped her into her coat. She watched as he held her hand again as they walked towards the exit, towards her, smiling at each other as only lovers do.

Rei sat up in bed, breathing hard. She shook her head as if to shake away the bad memories. Today was her birthday, and sure enough when she looked over to her nightstand she found a bouquet of Casablanca lilies. She quickly turned her gaze away, stood up and walked out the room, looking anywhere but at the vase. She didn't notice the music box that sat next to the flowers with a picture of a tree engraved into the wood.

… … …

"Breakfast!" Taka shouted from the kitchen as he bustled around, shaking the remnants from the frying pan into the garbage before laying it into the sink. Two plates full of scrambled eggs sat on the kitchen counter, with another plate stacked high with bacon sat between them. Taka rinsed his hands off in the sink before sitting on the stool at the counter and pulling one of the plates closer to himself.

Mamoru stalked in a few seconds later, towel wrapped around his bare shoulders, his hair still wet from the shower. A T-shirt was slung over his arm.

Taka raised his eyebrows a few times and whistled suggestively, at which Mamoru shot him a glare. Taka merely laughed and pushed the other plate of eggs towards Mamoru, "I thought I'd make us some breakfast before we talked."

Mamoru set his towel on the counter and put his T-shirt on before sitting down opposite Taka. "How kind of you," Mamoru seethed sarcastically, but made no sign of being interested in the food.

"You're welcome" Taka grinned before he started eating.

How Taka could eat while his brother was being held captive by the Dark Kingdom was beyond comprehension to Mamoru, but after spending the last couple of days with the man, he also knew better than to ask. Nothing this guy did made any sense!

After a few minutes of hesitation, Mamoru decided he might as well eat and picked up his fork. Taka looked up at him as he did so and smiled again. They ate in silence for a few moments before Taka finally sat down his fork and started where he left off the night before.

"So you've agreed to help me, and such, it's only fair that I try to explain how Shigo and I came to be in our present situation before we proceed to the planning. I need you to understand what you've gotten yourself into." Mamoru looked up at this but said nothing, so Taka continued. "Shigo and I are descendants of a long line of warriors whose job was to protect the sun. It's said that long ago, the first of our family rescued the Goddess of the Sun from enemies who had kidnapped her from this solar system. The Goddess of the Sun kept him on as her personal guard from then on and his heirs thereafter. You see, my family has a gift of visions, or omens. We can see things, sense things, know things that haven't happened yet but will happen. The first of our family used that power to rescue the Goddess of the Sun, and to protect her afterwards. We were revered in the Kingdom of the Sun, worshipped almost as well as the Goddess herself. My father was the last one to protect the Goddess, and I was to take his place after him. But I never finished my training, as my father was killed, murdered, betrayed by a friend."

He paused then, looking down at his hands, folded on the counter. Mamoru said nothing, giving the man time to collect his thoughts.

"My father, as her prime protector, would meet all of the ambassadors before the Goddess and even handled some matters he thought safer if she didn't participate in at all. An ambassador from the earth came, one we'd seen many times before, one we'd known all our lives, to visit. But something was different this time, his eyes seemed distant, his smile seemed forced. But he was trusted amongst our people, and my father considered him a friend. I don't know if my father saw it coming, I imagine he did and thought himself silly and passed off the visions as dreams or nightmares rather than the omens that they were. I saw it before it happened, but I, too, thought it a nightmare, before I even knew how to use the powers that I do.

In any case, the ambassador from Earth was a traitor, murdering my father and allowing the Dark Kingdom to infiltrate our home. My brother was just a kid at the time, but he understood as well as I did what was going on around us. We survived, hiding in our rooms. No one came near us, but we heard. We could hear the fighting and the screams. We heard the silence that followed. When we came out, we'd found our home in ruins, and our Goddess gone, and to this day we don't know what happened to her. They destroyed everything they could and then left as quickly as they'd come.

I hated the Earth for this, blaming them for what had happened. I didn't know anything about the Dark Kingdom or what really happened that day. I was young, stupid, and hurt. I missed my father and revenge was all I could think of. So my brother and I fled to the closest kingdom to Earth, the Moon Kingdom. There I made arrangements to clean in exchange for food and shelter, and any time I wasn't working I was training. I went over everything I'd ever seen my father do, the times I'd seen him fight, and what little he'd managed to teach me I reviewed over and over again. Eventually I did manage to control my visions, and learned to control the energy and to fight with it.

So when I thought myself ready, I taught my brother to do the cleaning jobs I was doing and arranged for him to take over for me while I went to Earth. Shigo argued and cried, he was so afraid he'd lose me too. I assured him I would be back, and snuck out that night without telling him goodbye.

On Earth I came across a faction known as the Dark Kingdom that was trying to overthrow the kingdom, and I joined them, thinking it a way to extract my revenge. They trained me further in the art of combat, taught me things I never would have come up with on my own, and made me into a weapon. In exchange, I did missions for them. I did things to the people of Earth that I regret, but I didn't know at the time… I…" he licked his lips and shook his head before continuing, "I was good, really good. Eventually I moved up in the ranks to the point where I was taking on missions directly against the royal family. It was on one such mission that I was going to work with a General. I was so proud to finally be able to work with one of them, hoping to show off what I was capable of. But when he came into the room to debrief me of the mission…"

Taka shook his head again. He then looked up at Mamoru and smiled, "Kunzite, the man who murdered my father was the General of the Dark Kingdom army. In that instant, that moment, I realized that everything I'd done in the last year was for the people who destroyed my home. I was working for the enemy. And now, I was about to work side-by-side with the man whom I thought I'd dedicated my life to destroying… but I was helping him, instead!" he finished almost yelling, pounding his fist onto the counter with the last word, smashing his dish into pieces.

Mamoru ignored the broken glass and said nothing. He knew that Taka had more to say, and interrupting him would be unwise at this point. He was upset, and Mamoru could understand why.

Taka looked down at the glass, almost confused as to how it got there. He seemed to remember then, and looked up at Mamoru to find him still looking attentive and expressionless. Taka smiled then, glad that Mamoru wasn't petty enough to care about the dish, and happy that Mamoru was taking him seriously. He picked up the pieces of glass and put them in the trash, wiping up the smaller pieces with a wet towel. When he was finished he sat down again.

"I was silent through the debriefing of the mission, too shocked to do much of anything. I wanted to attack him, to hurt him, to kill him. But I couldn't. I wanted to escape more than anything, too ashamed to think of revenge after what I had done. So once the debriefing was over and we left, I ran away.

I wandered for a while, feeling sorry for myself and ashamed for what I had done. But eventually I realized that I still could avenge my father's death, and possibly atone for what I had done. But I couldn't do it alone, I knew that now. So, I went back to the Moon Kingdom for my brother. I taught him everything the enemy had taught me. He taught me what he had learned from the Moon Kingdom's libraries, things I really didn't care much for and didn't understand. He was smart, really smart. But we were unprepared when the Dark Kingdom came after the Moon Kingdom. There was a ball that day for the princess, and my brother and I were there as serving boys. I was serving drinks to a guest when I glimpsed the queen, and that was then I had my first vision since my father died. I saw a woman with flames for hair surrounded by darkness. I saw her walk slay the Queen Serenity and take a silver crystal from her dead body, I watched the Moon Kingdom fall into darkness.

When the vision ended I was weary, my muscles felt stiff. The people around me stared in concern, but I got up and ran past them towards the Queen. I shouted at the guards as they held me back, screamed to her that everyone was in danger and to prepare for the coming onslaught. The Queen, through her guards, smiled at me. Her eyes—I'll never forget her eyes. When I looked into them I knew that _she knew_. She knew what was going to happen, she'd known for a while. Suddenly I felt calm, reassured somehow, and so very tired. I passed out, and when I woke up I was on Earth, reborn."

"Reborn?" Mamoru asked without realizing. "Sorry," he said quickly.

"Yes, reborn. Queen Serenity, knowing she was unable to defeat the darkness, chose to delay them instead, in hopes of stopping them in the future. She sent everyone from the Moon Kingdom to earth to be reborn, as the damage to her kingdom by that point was beyond repair. We retained our memories, but somehow many years had passed by us. He believes it was by the power of the Rainbow Crystals. He thinks that the crystals were part of the Ginzuishou that the Dark Queen was after. He believes Serenity broke it into the fragments of the Rainbow Crystals and sent them to earth as well, to try and keep them from the Dark Queen even in this life. That's why we were after the crystals, to stop her from getting them."

"But I saw you talking with Zoisite, and he didn't kill you or seem upset with you at the time…" Mamoru trailed off, knowing Taka would understand where he was going with the statement.

"To them, I am just a deserter. Some guy who choked under pressure and is trying to gain favor again by gathering the crystals for the Dark Queen. They don't remember me from my time in the Kingdom of the Sun, as I was just a boy. Kunzite himself didn't recognize me the day we met again," Taka laughed to himself at the irony. The man who ruined his life didn't even know it. "To Kunzite, I'm just the guy who ruined that mission by flaking out."

"How did they know Shigo was your brother if he didn't join them with you?"

"Shigo went to them after we were reborn to gather information. He announced himself as my brother to try to prove himself on their side. Despite that one mission, I was a very good soldier for them. They let him in easily enough," Taka explained. "I never would've let him go, but it was really our only option once we learned they had reestablished themselves here. We needed to know what their plans were and what they were after. That's how we learned about the crystals, and about Sailor Moon and the other senshi."

Mamoru sat silently a moment, rethinking everything he had just heard and pondering the question he wanted and needed to ask, but was having trouble finding the heart to bring himself to ask it. Finally, with a sigh, he looked up at Taka and asked, "What makes you think Shigo is still alive?"

Taka, however, seemed completely undisturbed by the question. "Because I know he is," was all he said, pointing to his head.

Realization hit Mamoru then. Taka had the ability to know future events. But if he knew the future…

"I can't control my visions." Taka said as if he knew what Mamoru was thinking. "I've never learned to control them, and no one's able to teach me this particular skill. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. Other times, it's just late. I knew Shigo had been kidnapped, but I knew the moment it happened, not before. It's sporadic at best, but it always shows me _something_ on those closest to me. I just don't always see it before it happens."

"Can what you see be changed?"

"Yes, of course. What I see is merely the future if every decision made at that moment stays the same, but if I can change someone or something's current course, the future changes. Like stopping someone from crossing the street if I know a bus is going to lose control in a moment and smash into them. The bus will still lose control, but her life will be saved. Likewise if I talk the bus mechanic into re-checking things the day before, the entire incident could be avoided."

"Are you able to see, or, do you know where they have Shigo?" Mamoru inquired.

"Yes, but Zoisite will be back, and he'll bring Shigo with him. There's no need for us to go to him when he's going to come to us." Taka stated matter-of-factly. "Tonight, to be exact. He'll be after another crystal, and the senshi will be there to stop him. But if I don't do something, the senshi will kill Shigo."

Mamoru looked taken aback by this. The senshi? Kill? That just didn't make sense to him. But then again, Taka could see the current future, so who was he to argue with his vision? Mamoru shook his head and stood up. He smiled, offered Taka his hand and said, "Well then, I guess we'd better work on a plan."

Taka smiled in response, taking his hand and shaking it. But his smile was forced, his eyed hinted at something. Something he wasn't saying. Something he was still hiding.

… … …

"Mako-chan, is that you?" Usagi called from under her umbrella. She was dressed for the rainy weather, boots and stockings and a pink raincoat. It was pouring outside, as it had been for the last two days nonstop.

"Usagi!" Makoto called to her friend as she ran to catch up to her. "Are you going to see Rei?" she asked, pointing over her shoulder from where she'd just come.

"Yeah," she conceded, smiling. "I wanted to see if she liked her music box!"

"Music box?" Makoto questioned, looking down in her own arms. There sat a wooden music box just like the one Usagi and Minako had given Rei the day before.

Usagi laughed at the sight of it and she nodded, "Minako-chan and I got her the same thing. We dropped it off last night with her Grandpa."

"Oh, well, she's not home right now. She's having dinner with her father. Apparently this is the only day out of the year she ever agrees to see him." Makoto looked sad when she said that, and Usagi understood why. The girls all knew that Rei hadn't gotten along with her father ever since her mother died.

"Oh," the blonde mouthed, disheartened as she turned to face the same direction as Makoto and started walking. "Where are you headed now, then?" she asked.

"To the flower shop, I want to pick up some fertilizer for my plants."

"Mind if I come along?" Usagi inquired, smiling wide at her friend.

"Of course not," was the reply, and the two walked side-by-side, umbrellas in hand towards the shopping district.

… … …

The sliding door to Rei's room slammed shut behind her. Rei stood there, wet from the rain, almost shaking in anger. She held a box in her hand—a present from her father, but she knew better. She knew her father never took the time to pick out her gifts or get to know what she liked. She knew it was actually Kaidou, her father's assistant, who chose the gift, and it infuriated her. _How dare they!_ she thought before throwing the gift across the room. The box opened mid-air spilling the shimmering red dress and a single Casablanca lily onto the floor. Satisfied, she took her wet clothes off angrily and threw them on the floor as well. Stomping over to her closet she took out a dry robe and wrapped it around herself before stomping back over towards her bed. When she went past the nightstand, however, her stomping caused the vase to fall and Rei was forced to look at it long enough to catch it and set it back upright. It was then that she noticed the music box sitting next to it.

"Rei, is everything alright?" her Grandpa asked from behind her door.

"Yeah, everything's fine." She called back angrily. She picked up the music box and began inspecting it, feeling around the carved tree out with her fingers.

"Is it alright if I come in?" he asked in a gentler tone.

After a pause Rei said yes, and he slid the door open and came into her room, eyeing her warily.

"Rei," he started, looking at her wet hair and her face, red in anger, "Please forgive your father. He is very dedicated to his work and sometimes…" but Rei didn't want to hear the rest.

"I don't care about his work, I don't care about him. I don't want anything to do with that man!" she shouted, turning her back on her Grandpa and sitting on her bed, setting the music box in her lap.

"That music box is from your cute friends, the two blonde girls dropped it off last night for you," he said, changing the subject.

"Usagi and Minako?" she asked, much calmer than before. Her friends had gotten her a present. She didn't even remember ever mentioning to them it was her birthday.

"Yes, here, let me show you," he motioned for the music box. Of course she knew all she needed to do was lift the lid, but her grandpa was trying to cheer her up. She handed him the music box and he opened the lid, letting its soft yet sad melody fill the room.

Rei closed her eyes and listened, letting the music calm her spirit. But something was unsettling about the sound, the vibrations in the air…

Rei's eyes snapped open and she slapped the music box out of her grandpa's hands. It clattered to the floor, shutting the lid in the process.

"Rei, what did you—" he started, but a dark energy began pouring out of the box and towards him. He backed away but it was too fast, engulfing his body.

"Akuryo Taisan!" Rei shouted, throwing a ward at her grandpa. His body, along with the darkness, froze in place. He then slumped to his knees on the ground, unmoving. "Grandpa!" Rei cried as she ran to his side to check him. She could still feel the dark energy within him. Quickly she ran to her wet clothes that were lying on the floor, pulled out her communicator, calling the other girls.

"We'll be there as soon as we can, but there were music boxes all over the city. There's darkness swarming the streets everywhere, sucking the energy out of everyone!" Sailor Mercury responded through the communicator.

Before she even finished her reply, Rei's Grandpa began to stir and she knew the darkness was overpowering her ward. She closed the communicator and called out her incantation, "Mars Power!" before transforming into the senshi Sailor Mars.

She no sooner finished transforming when her ward finally fell to the dark powers it was trying to contain. Her grandfather lurched forward from his kneeling position, writhing in pain as his body was transformed into that of a monster, who immediately charged at Sailor Mars!

Sailor Mars dodged the attack, running out of her room towards the rain-soaked temple garden. The monster was right behind her as she rounded a tree and pulled another ward out, chanting before throwing it at the youma calling "Akuryo Taisan!" once more. The youma, however, was more powerful this time, and it merely stunned him.

_I can't use my fireball on Grandpa_ Sailor Mars thought as she kept running across the garden in the rain, around trees and back again, delaying the youma. She knew that Sailor Moon had the ability to restore him to what he was, but she wasn't sure if she could delay him for that long!

Chanting as she ran, she readied six wards this time, turning abruptly on the youma and charging at him, throwing each at a different part of its body; arms, legs, head and torso. "Akuryo Taisan!" she called once more just as she slipped and fell on the wet grass. Luckily, the wards all hit their marks, and the youma froze in place, struggling against the bindings once more.

Sailor Mars sensed something then, and turned to see a large dark cloud hovering just above the ground, floating towards her and the youma. Realizing the cloud was the energy the darkness had stolen from the people on the streets, she looked on in horror as it grew closer, energy swirling within. _I can't let it get towards Grandpa!_ she thought, preparing another ward.

The whole word went black then, and Rei had to blink a few times before she could see. It was daylight again, and she was at the shrine with Kaidou, who was handing her a book on lilies, claiming it was from her father.

Rei's eyebrow furrowed with annoyance as she took the book. Anger getting the better of her, she then snapped at him, "Why he always treat me like a child, pretending that everything is from father?" Before he could answer, she continued "And who was that woman at the restaurant, are you getting married?"

At a temporary loss for words Kaidou stuttered before replying "I-I have to. Your father wants me to take over the company when he retires, and having a wife looks better for his successor..."

"I thought we were kindred spirits, one in the same? I thought you never wanted to marry? And if it were a power play, why wouldn't you marry me, his daughter?" she screamed, tears building in the corners of her eyes.

Kaidou put his arms on her shoulders then, and leaned in towards her. Their lips met. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Mars Power!" Sailor Mars screamed, and the vision shattered brining her back to the present time. Zoisite jumped back from his place mere inches from her.

"So you were able to break free?" he asked, hovering inches above the ground in front of her.

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars called, shooting a ball of fire towards her assailant. In the same instant, Zoisite flicked his wrist and palm outward, creating an invisible wall between him and the blast, and her attack vanished into nothingness.

"You silly little girl," he taunted, slowly floating towards her again. "You think you can harm me?" he screamed, throwing his arm out towards her throat. But then he screamed, grabbed his face and jumped back.

"Emerging youth, a dormant lea awakes. The raging color, singing loud, partakes…" Tuxedo Kamen began to recite from where he stood across the garden.

"My _face_!" Zoisite screamed, interrupting him. "How dare you attack my face for a second time!" he practically growled at Tuxedo Kamen. He seethed, one hand still holding his cheek, the other held out, palm up and open, a glowing ball of energy hovering above his palm, growing larger by the second. When it was about the size of a bowling ball he hurled it towards Tuxedo Kamen.

Tuxedo Kamen used his staff to lunge himself away from the blast area milliseconds before it exploded, chunks of dirt and splinters of wood flew through the air in all directions. He covered his face with his cape as he hid in the dust cloud that formed around the blast area, stealthily getting close enough to where Zoisite stood, currently defending off another fireball from Sailor Mars.

Tuxedo Kamen used her distraction to get close enough to the Dark Kingdom King to lunge his staff at him, knocking him off his feet. He then quickly began throwing razor-sharp roses towards Zoisite's fallen form.

But they never reached their target. A solid gray figure knocked them aside.

The possessed body of Shigo stood before Tuxedo Kamen, eyes completely blank of any emotion, any sign that a person once possessed that body. All that could be seen was the monster within.

"Shigo!" Taka called from behind him, tackling the gray figure to the ground.

The two fought, throwing punches and rolling along the yard, each trying to subdue the other. Zoisite had regained his composure, and was preparing another attack. Tuxedo Kamen took the opportunity to charge at him again, but the youma Sailor Mars had subdued was back up and barreled itself into Tuxedo Kamen sideways, knocking him into a tree. Tuxedo Kamen hit the tree with a loud thud before sliding downwards onto his knees. There he coughed, bent over, trying desperately to get back to his feet.

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Crescent Beam!"

The gold beam surrounded by the power of lightning struck the youma in the chest, sending him flying backwards before falling to the ground, smoke rising from his body where the beam hit his chest.

Sailor Mars ran towards her friends before they could get off another attack, "Wait! Wait!"

"What's wrong, Mars?" Sailor Venus asked just as Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon caught up with them.

"The youma is my grandpa," she said quietly so no one would overhear. "Please, don't hurt him," she pleaded, looking towards the youma's body as it struggled to stand.

"We'll save him," Sailor Moon said, whipping out her Cresent Moon Wand and twirling it between her fingers. "I promise."

"We'll see about that" Zoisite laughed as he threw another energy bomb towards the girls, but Tuxedo Kamen lunged at him just before, thrusting his shoulder into Zoisite's side, knocking him off balance and sending his attack sideways, exploding several yards away from the senshi.

The five girls sprinted out of the way, further clearing themselves from the explosion.

Zoisite lay pinned beneath Tuxedo Kamen, who was struggling to keep him down. Zoisite was able to free an arm, though, and reached up, forming a knife-shaped sliver of energy in his palm and stabbed it into Tuxedo Kamen's shoulder.

Tuxedo Kamen screamed out in pain as Zoisite rolled him off of himself and floated up into the air, nursing his own bruises.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon cried, running towards her fallen hero. "Are you alright?" she asked, touching him gently.

He grunted in response, pushing himself into a sitting position while simultaneously sliding back to lean against the tree. "Don't worry about me," he managed, wincing, "Go help the others."

Sailor Moon followed his gaze towards her friends, the senshi were holding off the youma together while Taka and the possessed Shigo still fought on the other side of the garden. In that same instant Zoisite had unleashed another bomb at her comrades, sending them flying back away from the youma.

Sailor Moon got up and ran towards them to make sure they were alright, while Zoisite put his hands out and channeled energy into the youma. A light began to shine from within him followed by another one of the Rainbow Crystals.

"Oh no you don't!" Sailor Mars called, igniting another fireball and calling "Fire Soul!" before sending it towards Zoisite, who blocked it with ease, but the delay was long enough for Sailor Mars to jump in and snatch the crystal. She then quickly tossed it back to Sailor Jupiter.

"Bubble Spray!" Sailor Mercury called out, filling the area around them with a dense fog, clouding them from Zoisite's view.

Zoisite jumped back into the air, eyeing the fog-filled area from above. He could see Taka and Shigo still pummeling each other across the garden, but the crystal was more important. He just had to wait for the fog to clear and…

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon called her incantation just as the fog began to clear, aiming it towards the youma. He was engulfed in bright lights and slowly began to fade back to his original form as Rei's Grandpa. When the light from Sailor Moon's wand faded, he passed out. Sailor Mars was there to catch him and gently lay him down in the grass.

Zoisite, holding his hand to his still bleeding face, seethed in anger calculating his odds. He was now going to have to take on all five senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. Taka and Shigo were still fighting, and they could possibly go on for hours. With the amount of energy he had stored within the possessed shell, Shigo was now quite a formidable opponent for Taka, especially considering Taka would refrain from taking any drastic or damaging measures against his brother. Zoisite didn't really care about Shigo, though, as he had served his purpose already in obtaining the crystal that Taka had. Then again, Taka seemed to be in the business of helping the senshi recently, which definitely makes him a problem.

Zoisite began to channel his energy into a ball again, but this one was different from the others. This one was pure black nothingness, pulsing with energy. He slowly lowered himself to where Taka and Shigo were fighting, quietly, so as not to gain their attention.

"Shigo, please, remember!" Taka panted, breathing hard from the assault he'd just received. Shigo lay on his back a few feet away, hurt, but not excessively. "It's me! You're brother, Taka…"

Shigo said nothing as he pushed himself into an upright position. His face was emotionless, his eyes blank. As soon as he was on his feet he clapped his hands together before pointing his palms outward towards Taka, shooting two jets of black energy at him.

Taka dodged them easily, but Shigo sent two more right after, catching Taka off guard and sending him flying backwards into the dirt.

Zoisite saw this as his opportunity, and lowered himself to right behind where Shigo stood. There he held the black ball of energy out and channeled it into the body of Shigo. The possessed shell cried out in pain as the darkness flowed into his body. His muscles rippled and grew, his body tightened and his eyes changed from the blank grayness to a bright malicious red.

Taka got back to his feet quickly, but not fast enough. He charged Zoisite, sending black bolts of energy of his own but was too slow. Shigo had changed once again, this time into an even more powerful monster. Dark energy seemed to pour from his body before being sucked right back in. He was bigger now, and if Taka thought his words were having trouble finding the brother within him before, he was sure they would never make it through to him now.

… … …

End of Chapter 9!

Well, it's been what, 5 years? Yes, I know. I'm a slacker. So I went through and edited and fixed all 8 of the previous chapters, fixing any past/present tense mistakes I'd made (and there were plenty) as well as a few story line inserts just to make things line up a bit better. I do apologize for the delay, and I'm grateful to anyone who gives this story another read-through. I promise to bring Chapter 10 soon!


End file.
